Canis Loyalis
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Akhirnya apdet! Chapter 6 up! Pada mulanya Kiba hanya berniat untuk melindungi Hinata hingga tiba waktu bagi si gadis untuk menikah dg Naruto. Tapi perlahan-lahan, persahabatan saja tidak cukup diantara keduanya. Post-series 7 tahun. Draft sampai ch.12 sudah selesai; update secara berkala.
1. Pilot

Pada awal mula sang sennin legendaris menapakkan kakinya diatas dunia, keadaan bumi begitu memprihatinkan. Selimut abadi bumi adalah lautan pasir putih yang dingin. Setiap kali Rokudo Sennin melangkahkan kakinya demi menyebarkan ajaran 'shinobi'-nya, ia selalu merintih akan dinginnya landasan kakinya. Pasir berwarna mutiara itu menusuk kakinya dengan kasar, mengirimkan radang dingin ke seluruh penjuru bagian tubuh sang sennin. Hanya satu pikiran yang terlintas dibenaknya; bukan tentang pengajaran dan bukan juga mengenai 'sudah saatnya membuat bulan', melainkan: _aku membutuhkan sahabat_.

Pada masanya, kaum manusia masih berupa makhluk barbar kanibal yang tak bisa dipercaya atau berharga untuk disebut 'teman'. Semakin dalam ia memikirkannya, kesadarannya menghilang dengan semakin cepat. Rokudo Sennin merasakan dirinya semakin membeku sebelum akhirnya perasaan itu digantikan dengan perasaan hangat pada wajahnya. Ketika ia membuka mata, sepasang ekor anjing menyambutnya. Keduanya tersenyum, menawarkan kehangatan, daging bakar, dan semangkuk air jernih.

Setelah sekian lama ia hidup dan menempa kemampuan shinobi-nya, baru pada saat ini ia merasakan kehangatan yang tak bisa dipungkiri lagi kenikmatannya. Ia merasa bersyukur masih bisa hidup.

Semenjak saat itu juga, Sho sang alpha, beserta istrinya Ni, adalah sepasang serigala/anjing sahabat seperjalanan Rokudo Sennin yang begitu _loyal. _Mereka menjadi simbol kesetiaan yang takkan pernah tergantikan. Rikudo Sennin memberi mereka berdua nama keluarga. Berterima kasih karena telah membawa dan menyelamatkannya ke lembah berbukit hijau-hijauan yang belum pernah dijumpainya, ia menamai mereka : _Inuzuka_.

**Canis Loyalis**

**Kiba's Journey, **_**Naruto**_** a fic**

**Fic by Crow**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_Canis Loyalis_. Ya, itulah Kiba. Bisa diumpamakan bagaikan _species_ anjing yang baru; memiliki seluruh sisi positif seekor anjing, dengan nilai-nilai kesetiaannya, dia juga merupakan seorang shinobi-nin yang sangat peduli sesama. Nama lengkapnya Kiba Inuzuka; usia 23. Seorang jounin dari klan pelacak terhandal milik Konoha, Inuzuka. Walau bersaing ketat dengan klan tipe pelacak lain seperti Hyuuga elit dan Aburame yang misterius, Inuzuka dikenal sebagai klan penyayang hewan dan merupakan anggota masyarakat yang sangat bersahabat. Persis seperti sifat-sifat dasar dari Kiba yang perhatian, mereka sebenarnya tidak begitu nyaman diperlakukan demikian. Mereka lebih suka dilihat sebagai salah satu klan Konoha paling setia tanpa embel-embel apapun. Karena untuk membaur dengan baik, tidak dibutuhkan apapun kecuali kejujuran dan rasa perhatian.

Benar sekali. Jika berbicara mengenai Kiba, ada beberapa sifat menonjol miliknya yang begitu luar biasa ketimbang orang lain; itu adalah sifat panasan, mulut besar, rasa sayangnya pada aniing, dan...kesetiaan serta kepeduliannya.

Disana dia berebahan diatas ladang berumput training ground 29 milik Konoha. Sejak dulu, lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ini memang merupakan lokasi pribadi Tim Kurenai untuk meluangkan waktu luang dan berlatih. Jika mereka sedang tidak melakukan apapun, mereka akan berkumpul disini.

Kiba masih ingat-memori itu masih nampak begitu jelas untuk diputar ulang olehnya. Hinata biasanya mencangkung disebelah sana dekat danau biru berwarna langit, melihat serta memperhatikan pertumbuhan dafodil dan mawar yang memang sengaja ditanam Kurenai-san dan dirinya. Dafodil dan mawar masing-masing merupakan bunga favorit Hinata dan Kurenai. Berbeda dengan mereka berdua, Shino lebih senang memperhatikan aktifitas lebah pekerja disekitar sini. Hampir setiap hari juga ia mencatat perkembangan para lebah serta kesehatan sang ratu lebah. Alhasil Shino sudah bisa memetik hasil kerja kerasnya. Ia memiliki produksi madu sendiri dengan label nama Madu Shino. Tentu saja Kiba sempat menertawakan nama merek payah sahabatnya itu, tapi dengan cepat madu Shino mendapatkan ijin depkes Konoha dan 'ISO dua jempol' langsung dari nona Tsunade. Kiba berhenti menertawakannya...

Kiba sudah cukup senang dengan hidupnya. Menjadi jounin merangkap '_tokujo_'-ninja senior spesialis-bidang perburuan shinobi pelarian. Ia mendapatkan rekomendasi untuk menjadi ANBU sebelum menolaknya dalam sepersekian detik. Dia tidak cukup baik dalam menggunakan 'topeng'. Apa yang orang lihat dari dirinya, itulah dirinya. Sekali lagi, sebagai penekanan, Kiba sudah cukup senang dengan hidupnya. Namun terkadang ia merasa tertinggal dari sahabat terdekatnya, Shino dan Hinata.

Menjadi penerus sukses Aburame, Shino kini merupakan kepala klan pengendali serangga terbaik Konoha. Shino dan para orang atas tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi selain Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke, Shino juga merupakan _prodigy_ jenius ratusan tahun sekali dari keluarga Aburame. Ada kemampuan tersembunyi spesifik yang selalu ia sembunyikan. Jujur saja, Kiba tak terlalu memikirkannya. Shino 'pun begitu. Asal mereka masih bisa bersahabat, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Shino menghormati Kiba-sangat, untuk pengertiannya.

Shino juga sudah menikah, tentu saja. Demi mengikat keturunannya menjadi pengguna serangga yang murni, pernikahan Shino diatur dengan kerabat jauhnya dari desa Kusa. Hm, gadis yang cantik dan ramah, kalau Kiba boleh berkomentar. Tidak bermaksud menyinggung klan Aburame, sepertinya klan serangga dari luar lebih suka berpenampilan 'biasa'. Terbukti dari rupa Anzu Tokagero-Aburame, istri Shino, yang begitu bersahabat dan murah senyum. Dan lagi, ia merupakan pengendali kupu-kupu-serbuk racun, kuchiyose, dan lain-lain.

Segalanya berubah begitu sempurna semenjak perang dunia shinobi keempat enam-tujuh tahun yang lalu. Beberapa tahun setelahnya, akhirnya, Hinata bisa 'berjalan' berdampingan bersama dengan Naruto... Jika Kiba tidak salah ingat, ini hampir memasuki perayaan satu tahun jadian mereka. Kiba tertawa sendiri, sambil mengkhayal kearah langit. Dasar Hinata, ia begitu nampak bahagia belakangan ini; Kiba tidak bisa tidak terbawa kebahagiaannya. Memang memakan waktu cukup lama bagi Naruto untuk akhirnya '_ngudeng_' dengan niat Hinata. Si pirang brengsek benar-benar sekeras beton kulit kepalanya. Sepanjang tahun ia menjadi model dari perdamaian dan masa depan cerah dunia shinobi, membuatnya sering berkunjung ke negara-negara shinobi tetangga. Gelar Hokage sungguh-sungguh sudah berada didepan matanya. Syukurlah untuk mereka berdua dalam berbagai arti.

"Sedang apa kau...tertawa sendiri seperti itu?" Suara Shino membuyarkan bayangan Kiba. "Dengan usiamu sekarang...jika ada siswi akademi melihatmu, kau pasti akan dikira om-om mesum."

"B-berisik kau, Shino!" Kiba bangkit dari tidurannya, mengejutkan seekor anak anjing yang tengah terlelap diatas dada Kiba. Ia mengeluarkan lengkingan kecil. Akamaru menghampiri dan menjilati sisi pipi putrinya. "Ups, maafkan 'paman', Tsubaki. Apa tadi, Shino?! Mau ngajak berantem, ya! Daripada itu, apa-apaan buku yang kau baca itu?!"

"Hm? Ini? Tidak, aku dan Anzu tengah memikirkan untuk..." Kiba tak bisa melihatnya-tak pernah bisa bahkan sedari dulu melihat raut malu Shino secara langsung. Cuma dari gerak-geriknya ia tahu bahwa Shino 'agak' tidak nyaman dengan topik ini. Shino akhirnya menghela napas menyerah. "Baiklah, Kiba. Kau menang. Ini buku tentang merawat anak. Aku dan Anzu sedang 'berusaha' dan bersiap-siap."

Tiba-tiba wajah Kiba berubah. Raut emosinya melembut, dan kedua matanya terasa berair. Kiba adalah seorang sahabat setia. Ia mengucek sebelah matanya sesaat, dia pikir mungkin air matanya telah menetes sedikit. "Sial, Shino...kau sudah siap untuk 'fase' kehidupan berikutnya, ya." Akamaru memberikan gonggongan semangatnya pada Shino. Putri kecilnya yang diturunkan warna cerah ayahnya ikut menggonggong kecil. Kiba tertawa mendengarnya. Ia memiliki kebiasaan untuk selalu mengartikan perkataan Akamaru kepada siapapun yang tak bisa 'berbicara' dengan seekor anjing. "Katanya, 'selamat Shino! Memiliki anak adalah merupakan berkah.' Memang sih Akamaru kelihatan gembira terus dua tahun ini."

Shino tersenyum. Senyuman lebar bersahabat yang hanya pernah diberikannya pada Kiba dan Hinata dan Kurenai-san. " Terima kasih, Akamaru. Lalu...Kiba,"

Mood Kiba merendah sedikit. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, sebelum akhirnya menutup dan melayangankan kedua lengannya kebalik kepala. "Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Klan, mencari 'rekan' hidupku sendiri, menikah, blah blah blah,"

Shino menutup bukunya, memberikan perhatian penuh yang dapat seorang Shino berikan. "Kau sudah membantuku begitu banyak. Kini giliranku membantumu. Katakan apa saja yang bisa kubantu. Kau tahu kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Kiba melirik wajah Shino dalam diam; ia tersenyum. "Trims, Shino. Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu; kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya." Itu tentu saja karena hubungan berkualitas mereka selalu 'ada' disana. Sesering apapun mereka cekcok, dari berebut posisi kapten Tim Kurenai sampai masalah pemandian onsen; mereka tak bisa berdusta bahwa mereka adalah sahabat terbaik. "Jadi...sudah mau pulang?" Shino mengangguk, kembali memasang tudung kepalanya. "Baiklah, salamku untuk Anzu, ya. Sekali-sekali bawa dia kesini."

"Tentu saja," Jawaban Shino terdengar seperti masih memiliki kelanjutan. Kiba memutuskan untuk menunggu, namun Shino tak kunjung buka suara.

"...Apa?"

"Sayang Hinata tidak bisa menemui kita minggu ini." Walau pertemuan reguler mereka diadakan seminggu sekali, ketika kau sudah dewasa kau akan menyadari bahwa jarak renggang yang sesungguhnya antar sahabat mulai terbentuk. Masa sulit tiba, dan masa-masa menyenangkan selamat tinggal saja. Ketika kau meluangkan waktu dan berpikir sejenak mengenai hal itu, kenyataan itu akan membuatmu sedih.

Kiba mengangkat kedua bahunya, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Mata Shino selalu tajam dari balik _shades_ miliknya. Selalu. Kiba tengah bersedih. Ia cukup tahu itu. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau punya buah hati yang akan segera kau asuh. Cepat atau lambat, kasarnya, kita bertiga memang akan semakin terpisah."

Ada serangkaian introspeksi dan perefleksian secara tidak langsung dari akhir kata-kata Kiba. "Kau sudah menentukan 'pasangan', sobat?" Ketika Shino menggunakan kata 'sobat' pada Kiba, itu adalah saat-saat dimana Kiba membutuhkan bahu untuk menopangnya berdiri.

"Aah...aku tidak bisa 'mencari' secepat itu, Shino. Ibu dan Hana juga tak menyudutkanku. Tapi sejauh kulihat, Hana bisa segera menggantikan ibu menjadi _alpha_ klan." Kiba tersenyum, taringnya kelihatan. "...Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, sialan. Tidak seperti dirimu saja!"

Namun Shino mengkhawatirkannya, sedari dulu, walau ia tidak mengatakan atau menunjukkannya. Sama seperti Hinata, terkadang Kiba butuh masukan yang bisa mengoreksinya. Bagaimanapun juga dia terlalu meledak-ledak dan itu bisa berbahaya sebagai seorang shinobi. "...Kau sudah menghubungi Hinata?"

"Hm. Sekali-sekali. Dia lagi sibuk-sibuknya dengan latihan intens sebagai pewaris Hyuuga. Penyerahan kekuasaan klan Hyuuga tahun ini 'kan? Jadi, yea...dia sibuk."

"...Sibuk dengan Naruto juga."

"Yep!" Jawab si _beta_ Inuzuka, cepat dan tanpa jeda. "Sudah sore Shino. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang."

"Aku mengerti. Mari, Kiba."

Kiba mengangkat kedua alis dan tersenyum menampilkan sepasang taring dominannya. Ketika ia melihat Shino sudah tak bisa dilihatnya lagi, Kiba kembali merebahkan dirinya diatas rumput gemerisik akan angin sore hari. Langit merah berdarah sudah semakin menggelap di ufuk sebelah timur. Suara desiran danau berbisik lembut, suara tarian bunga berbisik merdu di telinga Kiba. Hidung sensitifnya membaui aroma serangkaian bunga, aroma madu, bau lebah pekerja yang tiada henti mondar-mandir, aroma masa lalu, aroma Hinata dari dafodil, dan aroma kesedihan. Hm, aroma Hinata?

Akamaru kembali memberikannya lengkingan pelan pada partner-nya. "Hmph! Bener banget. Berbicara dengan Shino membuatku serasa ditelanjangi. Dasar si brengsek itu." Akamaru membalas. "...Aku tidak mengatakan kalau dia salah, sobat." Kiba mengelus kepala Akamaru, sahabat paling setianya sedari dulu. "Aku cuma ingin bilang...pilihan kriteria pasangan yang kuinginkan mungkin akan sedikit susah ditemui 'sekali lagi'."

'_Dasar kau pemilih_.' Komen Akamaru dengan pelan.

"B-brisik! Aku tidak butuh Shino dan Hana kedua, tahu!" Kiba, merasa tersudut oleh partner setianya, membalas sekuat yang ia bisa. "...Ya sudahlah, lagipula aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Memang sudah seperti ini adanya. Hei, sudah semakin sore. Antar Tsubaki pulang."

Tsubaki mengeluarkan gonggongan mungil-semungil tubuh putih _siberian husky _turunan ibunya. Walau bedanya, ibunya adalah petarung yang handal dan bertubuh tak kalah besar dari Akamaru. Kiba masih belum yakin, apakah akan melatih Tsubaki untuk menjadi seekor anjing ninja atau tidak. Ini membuat Kiba bingung. Dilain pihak ia ingin memelihari Tsubaki sebagai anjing biasa, namun bagian lain hatinya berkata bahwa 'bunga' secantik apapun dapat bertarung dengan keanggunan dan ketangkasan tiada banding. Kiba belajar dan memerhatikan langsung itu dari seseorang... "Sepertinya dia masih belum mau lepas dari pamannya. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi, Akamaru."

Akamaru mengangguk mengerti. '_Oke, tapi jangan lupa, jam tujuh Hinagiku sudah harus memberinya ASI_.'

Kiba membuang tatapan, tersenyum penuh akan niatan meledek. "Oke, oke. Kolotan 'nih ayahnya,"

Akamaru pulang setelah puas menyundul kepala Kiba dengan kuat. Akamaru juga tumbuh menjadi sosok anjing hebat. Tidak hanya setia sampai mati pada Kiba, ia begitu menyayangi istri dan putrinya. "Ketika melihatmu sekecil ini, Tsubaki, aku teringat dengan ayahmu dulu,"

Tsubaki melengking pelan, penasaran. '_Apa ayah imut sepeltiku? Atau dia memang sudah kuat sedali dulu?_'

"Yaah...jujur saja, dulu dia sebenarnya seekor anjing yang cengeng. Tapi," Ingatan masa lalu menabrak kesadaran Kiba dengan brutal. Ia teringat dengan semua yang sudah ia lalui bersama Akamaru mungil, serta berbagi tawa, pengalaman, dan kesedihan dengan Hinata dan Shino. Kenapa ia menjadi sensitif sekali hari ini? Mungkin, bisa saja, karena teman-temannya melangkah maju sementara dirinya stagnat disini. Tapi bisa juga karena ia merasa kangen dengan hari-hari 'biasa' seperti itu. "Tapi kesetian tanpa pamrihnya selalu bisa membuatku bangkit berkali-kali, berkali-kali, dan berkali-kali. Ayahmu adalah sumber kekuatanku. Aku harap kamu juga bisa menemukan partner setia nantinya."

'_Paman Kiba tidak ingin melawatku lagi nantinya?_' Sepasang mata merah gelapnya membuat Kiba tersentuh.

"Jangan bicara bodoh begitu, gadis kecil." Kiba mengecupkan ujung hidungnya dengan hidung mungil imut milik Tsubaki. "Ada kalanya kita harus melepaskan seseorang yang kita sayang...agar **ia** menjadi lebih kuat, dan kita 'pun akan menjadi semakin tegar nantinya. Kau akan mengerti jika sudah cukup besar sedikit lagi."

Kiba kembali tertidur untuk sekejap dengan Tsubaki diatas dadanya.

Beberapa jam kedepan, ia akhirnya terjaga dengan air mata sebening berlian menyambut tatapannya. Sepasang mata berwarna nila yang bisa mencerminkan raut wajah liar Kiba, berapa kalipun dicobanya, bertemu pandang dengannya. Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu dengan tak tertahankan, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Setelah hampir sebulan penuh tak dijumpainya, kini dia berlutut memegang jaket kulit mantan rekan setimnya dengan sangat erat. "Kiba-kun...tolong,"

Sepasang mata Tsubaki terbuka lebar, pertama kalinya melihat seseorang sesedih ini. Perasaan mungilnya tersentuh sekaligus terpukul.

Kiba meraih bahu dan punggung Hinata secara refleks, mendekapkuatkan dada serta kedua lenganya agar bisa membuat Hinata aman dan merasa terjaga. Ia berbisik pelan sambil mendengar isak tangis gadis beraroma dafodil itu. "...Cup cup. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Hinata."

**|Bersambung|**

_Berikutnya di Canis Loyalis:_

_"Tunggu sebentar, bukankah seharusnya kau sedang bersama Naruto saat ini?"_

_"I-ia...N-Naruto-kun memutuskanku...se-sesepuh juga akan segera menyusun rencana p-perjodohanku dengan bangsawan lima negara aliansi besar lainnya...t-tolong, Kiba-kun,"_

AN: Woops, sepertinya Kiba punya pe-er untuk dikerjain. Kenapa Naruto memutuskan Hinata? Lalu apa rencana Kiba untuk membantu Hinata? Review! Click! Voila!

Saya berniat untuk menulis dengan santai. Jumlah kata per-chapter juga tak terlalu banyak. Saya ingin mengutamakan kualitas ketimbang kuantitas untuk yang satu ini. Mohon bantuannya ya!

Crow signed out,

_Adieu!_


	2. Reasoning

Chapter ini didedikasikan kpd tiga reviewer pertama yg udah bikin fic ini rame (?)

**Canis Loyalis**

**Kiba's journey; **_**Naruto**_** a fic**

**Chapter 2: Reasoning**

**Fic by Crow**

Kiba pikir dirinya tengah berhalusinasi beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat dia mencium aroma Hinata, sesaat ia berpikir bahwa kepalanya sudah mulai sinting dibuat gila oleh rasa kangen akan masa lalu. Tapi rupanya ia masih waras. Ia sempat terkejut betapa senangnya dirinya ketika melihat wajah Hinata lagi; serta bersyukur dia tidak jadi gila. Betapa bodoh dirinya, pikir Kiba. Boleh saja dia menjabat sebagai tokujo, tapi pikiran kekanakan klasik miliknya sepertinya belum ingin pensiun.

Ia melepas pagutannya dari Hinata, menatap sepasang mata nila pucat nan sembab itu. Kiba mengumpulkan energinya untuk memberikan Hinata senyuman congkak gaya khasnya sedari dulu. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya, mengacak rambut bagian atas milik Hinata. "Jadi...mau menceritakan apapun permasalahannya padaku?" Hinata mengangguk lemah selagi mengucek dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dari kedua bola permata nilanya. _Jauh lebih baik_, komentar Kiba, bukan pertanyaan maupun pernyataan. Hanya saja, sebagaimana semua orang tahu, Hinata lebih cocok tersenyum atau tersipu malu ketimbang menangis.

Hinata menyentuh sisi kepalanya, mengingat rentetan kejadian pelucut nyala kobaran api sore ini. "...Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, Kiba-kun. Aku...aku bahkan tak memiliki bayangan sama sekali dari kemarin-kemarin bahwa...e-entah mengapa, hari ini menjadi hari terburukku pasca perang tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Kiba menepuk satu pundak Hinata, tidak kuat tidak pula lemah. Ia hanya berniat menyadarkan Hinata dan menguatkan hatinya. Terkejut, Hinata mengusap dadanya, tersenyum kikuk. "...K-kau n-nampak sehat, Kiba-kun." Memberikan sahabatnya senyuman ramah, Hinata mempertahankan ekspresinya itu untuk sementara. "Hei...bu-bukankah ini Tsubaki-chan?" Ia mengangkat Tsubaki yang memang sudah tidak begitu asing lagi dengan Hinata. Dia sudah pernah bertemu dengan si anjing mungil pada beberapa kesempatan yang lalu. "Imutnya...baru satu bulan tapi kamu sudah besar, ya manis?"

Seakan tak seperti sehabis menangis semewek-meweknya barusan, ekspresi senang Hinata sudah larut dalam wajah dan suara gonggongan kecil nan imut milik Tsubaki. Kiba memberi tawa riang berat dengan nada baritonnya. "Hei, cengeng! Jadi tidak menceritakannya?"

"Oh...m-m-maaf, Kiba-kun...b-bulunya halus sekali," Kiba melihat Hinata mengembalikan Tsubaki ke atas tanah.

"Jadi para sesepuh itu lagi, ya?" Komentar Kiba mengandung racun dalam dosis yang cukup untuk membuat manusia mati rasa. "Kali ini...peraturan konyol macam apa lagi yang ditekankan padamu, Hinata?"

"B-bukan, Kiba-kun...h-hari ini memang sudah waktunya," Walau sudah berumur 23, beberapa bulan dibawah Kiba, Hinata masih sering mengalami keteteran dalam berbicara jika sudah grogi sedikit saja. "Para sesepuh menetapkan bahwa sudah tiba saatnya untuk menikahkanku, k-karena umurku sudah mencukupi d-dan aku juga sudah menjadi jounin serta instruktur di akademi,"

"Menikah?" Kiba berusaha memilih kata-kata yang pas. "Ini kesempatan, bukan? Si Naruto memang sudah berniat untuk merubah peraturan sepihak Hyuuga semenjak dulu. Tahun depan sudah bisa dipastikan, Hinata! Naruto akan menjadi Hokage! Dan setelah itu...hm?" Kiba kembali menyaksikan gerak tubuh Hinata yang semakin tidak karuan gugupnya. Pandangan matanya menyorot kemanapun ia bisa melihat asal tak membalas tatapan lawan bicaranya. Jari-jemarinya juga saling kulum kembali dihadapan dada. Walau secara fisik ia telah menjadi Hinata dewasa, baik tubuh ataupun pola pikir, tapi mentalnya kembali ke umur 12 tahun jika sudah berurusan dengan Naruto.

_Oh, ya ampun, apalagi yang kau perbuat padanya, Naruto?_

"Paling lambat...pada akhir bulan ini a-aku sudah harus menikah dengan salah satu bangsawan dari kelima negara,"

Bulu roma Kiba bergidik. Sekarang sudah tanggal 16. Oi, oi. Kurang dari dua minggu lagi, 'kan itu? "Kau 'kan sedang pacaran dengan Naruto. Tidak bisakah itu membuat para sesepuh diam? Maksudku, kau memacari pahlawan dunia shinobi yang legendaris!"

Hinata tampak semakin terbenam kedalam tanah. Kakinya yang duduk bersimpuh, kedua tangannya yang mulai mencabut-cabuti rumput liar dengan kalap, juga detak jantung serta aroma kepanikan yang semakin tak terkontrol. Mungkin ini sudah jauh lebih baik ketimbang Hinata dulu, yang mungkin akan langsung tepar dan pingsan. "Ada hubungan tertentu...kau putus dengan Naruto dan tak bisa meyakinkan sesepuh?"

Lagipula, jika dipikir baik-baik kembali...musibah bencana alam macam apa yang membuat Naruto bermasalah untuk menikahi Hinata? Dia mencintai Hinata. Hinata juga tak perlu diragukan lagi. Apa stok ramen dunia manusia tengah menipis saat ini; sehingga dia terpaksa melakukan perjalanan untuk mendapatkan sumber 'mata air' ramen di planet luar angkasa sana?

Oh Rokudo Sennin...mau dulu atau sekarang, situasi Naruto dan Hinata selalu begitu. Ditambah lagi para tua bangka kolotan dari Hyuuga yang bukannya mati ASAP. Sisi kening Kiba ikut melengking nyeri.

Hinata mulai menceritakannya...

_Flashback_, beberapa jam yang lalu pukul 15, kedai ramen Ichiraku.

Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari dalam tirai pintu masuk kedai. Naruto mengeluarkan sendawa abnormal miliknya setelah menghabisratakan sembilan mangkuk ramen kuah tonkotsu spesial Ichiraku. "Fuaaaah, itu baru ramen! Mau satu juta mangkok 'pun dimakan, kau tidak akan pernah bisa bosan!" Naruto melirik kekasihnya selama hampir satu tahun disebelahnya. Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata yang menutup mulutnya dengan lapisan jari-jemari kanannya. Akhirnya Hinata ikut melepaskan sendawa kecil. Naruto tertawa lepas. "Hahaha dasar Hinata. Padahal aku yang traktir, paling tidak kau harus menghabiskan empat mangkuk lagi."

"Umph...po-porsinya sangat banyak sekali, Naruto-kun. A-aku sudah sangat kenyang." Balas Hinata, memaklumi tingkah kekanakan pacarnya.

Naruto tersenyum lepas. "Yang seperti itu juga manis. Tidak memaksakan diri, terkadang juga bagus kupikir." Naruto memberikan kecupan ringan pada kening Hinata, membakar kedua sisi pipi gadis berambut lavender gelap itu. "Oh ya, tadi ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, 'kan? Ayo sekalian kuantar ke kompleks Hyuuga. Kalau kemalaman, nanti Neji jadi punya alasan untuk menghajarku,"

Tertawa kecil, akhirnya Hinata meraih tangan yang ditawarkan Naruto dan mulai berjalan beriringan. "Anu, Naruto-kun. U-umur kita sudah cukup dewasa. A-aku berpikir un-untuk melangkah ke tahap berikutnya,"

Naruto berhenti. Wajahnya tertegun, nampak tak percaya. Isi perut Hinata serasa digulung-gulung. Belum lagi gara-gara ramen tadi. Hinata bukan fans ramen; ia malahan tidak begitu menyukainya. Jika kelompok Konoha 13 mengunjungi Ichiraku (hingga sumpek) Hinata tidak pernah memesan ramen. Ia hanya memakan beberapa potong gyoza atau ohitashi. Jika sudah terlanjur terpesankan, Kiba akan mencomot ramen milik Hinata dan memesankan gyoza baru untuk Hinata.

Senyum Naruto semakin merekah. "H-Hinata, mungkinkah-kita-kau?"

Perasaan Hinata semakin terangkat. Ia ikut tersenyum lepas. "Y-ya, Naruto-kun...a-aku berpikir untuk me-me-menikah denganm-m-mu!" Hinata menjerit dari balik napasnya. Tapi dilain pihak, Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku akan segera menyiapkan cincin dan segala macamnya." Hinata merasakan air mata mulai membubul di kedua pelipis bawah matanya. Naruto menatap wajah Hinata penuh dengan perasaan. "Kapan tanggal yang pas menurutmu?"

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya, berbisik lembut, berniat menyambar lapisan lembut bibir Hinata. "Akhir bulan ini, Naruto-kun."

. . .

Hinata menunggu.

Ia tak kunjung mendapatkan ciuman hangat dari kekasihnya.

Lantas Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap sepasang mata biru Naruto. Kedua alis Naruto mengerut. "H-Hinata...kenapa cepat sekali?"

"I-itu...Naruto-kun...t-tapi, anu,"

"Tidak bisakah ditunda? Sampai tahun depan, Hinata?" Naruto mengencangkan kedua tangannya pada lengan atas Hinata. Tentu saja bisa, tapi pada saat itu Hinata sudah menjadi istri orang yang sama sekali tak mereka kenal. Hinata menyentuh buku-buku jari tangan Naruto. "Aku...aku tidak bisa menjadi Hokage jika sudah menikah. Itu adalah peraturan dasar tertulis syarat para Kage lima negara."

Saat itu juga, entah mengapa, Hinata merasa tahu kemana arah hubungan spesial ini mengarah. Keping demi keping hati Hinata berguguran menjadi debu. "Maaf Hinata, tapi kau pasti mengerti...bahwa kita punya mimpi yang tak bisa dialihkan sama sekali. Bahwa mimpi itu adalah tujuan kita hidup-alasan kita hidup."

Hinata mengangguk. Sepasang bola matanya mulai beriak bagaikan danau. Tentu saja dia mengerti. "Kita bisa menunda pernikahan hingga paling tidak satu tahun lagi, Hinata. Begitu aku jadi Hokage, bum!, kita langsung adakan pesta resepsi dan pernikahannya! Kita akan mengundang semua orang dari desa, makan enak, dan kita akan berbahagia!"

Semua rencana itu bagaikan serasa hidup di surga, batin Hinata. Tapi tanpa kekuatan jabatan seorang Hokage, Naruto tak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap Hyuuga; demi diplomasi dan harga diri klan, mereka akan tetap menikahkan Hinata secara paksa sekuat apapun Naruto memprotes untuk mengundurnya selama satu tahun. Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak bisa mengecewakan Naruto. Jika dia harus membatalkan mimpi Naruto, keputusan itu akan terus menghantuinya seumur hidup. Dan Naruto tidak akan bahagia hidup bersama Hinata. Sama sekali.

Dibanding semua hal yang ia pikirkan, dengan bibirnya yang bergetar hebat, Hinata menanyakan satu hal yang paling ingin ia ketahui-mengenai satu hal yang paling diinginkan Naruto. Dirinya, atau gelar Hokage? "A-apakah kau mencintaiku, Naruto-kun?"

"...Maaf Hinata. Sepertinya...tak satupun dari kita mau mengalah, ya,"

Setelah itu, semua berubah gelap bagi Hinata.

Benar sekali, ada mimpi yang tak bisa dialihkan yang merupakan tujuan hidup kita. Yang menjadi arti hidup kita. Hinata mengerti itu. Tentu saja Naruto masih tidak menyadari bahwa ia adalah tujuan hidup serta mimpi Hinata yang tak bisa dialihkan. Namun dengan ironisnya, Naruto sendiri yang mematahkannya. Dilema oh dilema.

Hinata membanjiri wajahnya, berlari kencang, dan berusaha mencari perlindungan,

_End of Flashback_

"...S-s-setelah itu, Naruto-kun bilang, dalam setahun ia akan menemuiku lagi dan langsung melamar. T-tapi, Kiba-kun, saat itu...aku sudah menjadi istri orang lain. I-itu akan menyakitinya,"

Kiba, duduk bersila, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik satu telapak tangannya. Napasnya berat, Hinata bisa melihat kedua kuping Kiba berubah merah, seolah tengah mengeluarkan uap menggelegak air mendidih.

Hinata merasa tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kiba. Naruto dan Kiba hampir mirip sifatnya. Mereka berdua adalah pria yang jalan pikirnya lurus-lurus saja. Kiba akan melabrak Naruto dan mengatakan semuanya. Mengenai perjodohan paksa yang diatur sesepuh dan juga perasaan Hinata yang tak ingin menyakiti diri Naruto beserta impiannya. Ketimbang menyudutkan Naruto pada posisi menyulitkan, Hinata lantas lebih memilih meruntuhkan egonya sendiri. Belum dihitung satu-dua pukulan kuat untuk menyelesaikan masalah sebagai mantan rival semenjak kecil, Kiba juga akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri didepan umum. Hinata tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain demi dirinya.

Namun entah datang darimana, Kiba meraih tubuh Hinata dan menariknya sekali lagi kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Tubuh klan Inuzuka memang sedikit lebih hangat ketimbang orang lainnya. Mungkin itu didapatkan mereka akibat pelatihan secara intensif dengan anjing sebagai contoh.

Satu kalimat saja keluar dari dalam mulut Kiba. " Kau memang wanita yang baik, Hinata."

Hinata mencair.

Semuanya. Otaknya. Benaknya. Pikirannya. Hatinya. Dagingnya. Tulangnya. Ia tenggelam didalam dekapan Kiba yang kuat. Ia kembali membanjiri wajahnya, dibawah perlindungan salah seorang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Hinata tidak yakin. Apakah ia segitu inginnya mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal demikian kepadanya? Semua pilihan yang ia buat selalu terkesan salah. Hingga sampai membahayakan dirinya sendiri demi orang tercinta, tak hanya satu-dua orang yang mengatainya 'gila' pasca kejadian itu. Dan lagi terutama, 'pengakuan' adalah satu hal yang begitu diharapkan Hinata. Mendengar kata-kata Kiba itu entah mengapa ia merasa begitu terharu berliput senang.

"...Kenapa kau selalu saja memikirkan orang lain ketimbang dirimu sendiri?" Kiba berbisik tepat disebelah telinga Hinata yang tengah berlikuidasi bersamaan dengan seluruh bagian tubuhnya. "Tidak bisakah kau egois sedikit?"

Akhirnya, Kiba melepaskannya. Tatapannya melembut, serta prihatin, menatap wajah kesedihan Hinata yang berliput cinta penuh akan pengorbanan terhadap Naruto. "...Lupakan semua yang kukatakan barusan. Apapun itu, pokoknya yang aku tahu kau selalu mendukung Naruto dengan jiwa ragamu."

"...Oh, Kiba-kun,"

Kiba tersenyum lemah. "Sudah, hentikan tangisanmu. Sayang kalau dihabiskan sekarang, hei." Hinata tertawa singkat, menerima sapu tangan milik Kiba.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik hanya dengan bercerita kepadamu."

Hinata selalu bilang begitu setiap kali dihibur Kiba. Namun nyatanya tidak selalu begitu juga. Kiba mengerti rasa sakit dan kecewa itu masih ada disana. Dia lantas memutuskan untuk membantu Hinata. Tapi bagaimana caranya? "...Sudah jam tujuh. Aku janji pada Akamaru untuk membawa Tsubaki-nya pulang jam segini. Biar kutemani pulang juga kau, Hinata" Kiba meraih Tsubaki yang sudah kembali terlelap dengan pulas. Kiba meraih tubuh mungilnya dan mengangkatnya secara perlahan menggunakan kelembutan ekstra. "Kau ingin menggendongnya?

Hinata mengangguk dan membalas tatapan Kiba, mengeluarkan napas lega serta lepas. Kedua bahunya nampak semakin rileks. "Manis...manis," Hinata meraih tubuh Tsubaki dan memeluknya tepat dihadapan dada. "Oh, dia imut sekali, Kiba-kun."

Hinata menangkap basah Kiba memperhatikan wajahnya dengan tatapan kritis yang namun, anehnya, begitu peduli dan perhatian. Ini memang tidak seperti Kiba, tapi dengan segala kejadian yang dialami Hinata, entah mengapa Kiba menjadi sedikit prihatin terhadap nasib Hinata. "...A-ada apa?" Tanya si pewaris klan Hyuuga setelah mereka beradu pandang selama beberapa detik.

"...Tolong, Hinata. Jangan bersedih dan menangis lagi."

Hinata kembali tersenyum kepadanya. "...Akan kucoba. Terima kasih."

Selama perjalanan kembali ke komplek perumahan elit Hyuuga, Kiba dan Hinata membicarakan jalan terbaik untuk melewati masa-masa sulit ini. Tapi memang pada dasarnya Kiba sangat payah dalam kerja otak, tak banyak masukan yang bisa ia berikan. Hanya satu, dan begitu mecolok. Hingga sampai didepan gerbang komplek Hyuuga, Kiba berbalik dan menatap mata Hinata dengan lurus.

"Menikah denganku, Hinata."

Hinata terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Wajahnya berubah merah membara dan detak jantungnya bekerja empat kali lebih cepat untuk mengolah oksigen dan karbondioksida yang saling berselisih jalan. "Kib...ap...ap...k-kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?" Entah mengapa Hinata menjadi super kalap begini, ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalaya. "Ini tidak mendadak, Hinata. **Ini** jalan terakhir."

Kiba melanjutkan. " Coba pikirkan ulang. Jika semua yang kau sampaikan tadi adalah benar, berarti para sesepuh juga berada pada situasi yang menyulitkan. Yang satu demi mempertahankan kelas mereka dan satu lagi demi masalah diplomasi dan kekerabatan dengan negara luar. Masalah terpenting yang mereka pikirkan saat ini adalah menjaga kelas mereka dikalangan Konoha. Karena dunia sudah memasuki masa-masa perdamaian atau semacamnya, masalah diplomasi bisa diperlancar dengan kerja sama para Daimyo dan Kage seperti biasa. Jadi jika pada akhir bulan ini, ketika kau menginjak umur 24 dan kau belum memiliki calon suami, mereka akan bergerak cepat untuk mempertahankan nama baik."

Hinata masih terdiam, menilai poin-poin Kiba. "Dan ini bagian terpentingnya. Ketika kita menikah, maka pada saat itu kau adalah pewaris klan yang legit dan sah. Sedikit banyaknya suaramu akan didengarkan oleh sesepuh dan anggota klan."

Belum ada tanda bahwa ia akan berhenti, Hinata semakin memusatkan perhatiannya. "Lalu dilain pihak aku selalu tahu bahwa Naruto mencintaimu, dan dia juga sudah berjanji akan menikahimu satu tahun lagi paling lama. Kita tahu bersama Naruto tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya. Aku menjaminnya. Namun untuk sampai disana, selama satu tahun itu kita harus bekerja sama dengan para sesepuh. Ketika waktunya tiba, ketika sudah saatnya, kita bisa bercerai. Dan kau bisa langsung meneruskan ke pernikahan keduamu yang merupakan pernikahan yang sesungguhnya. Semua selesai. Tak ada masalah. Kau penerus Hyuuga, sementara pada saat itu Naruto sudah menjadi Hokage yang sah."

Kiba benar. Semua poinnya masuk akal dan tidak berkontradiksi sedikitpun dengan jalan pikir para sesepuh. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal,

Mengapa Kiba sudi melakukan ini semua demi Hinata dan Naruto? Ia tak mendapatkan untung apa-apa. Jika dia, dengan piciknya-yang namun Hinata tahu tidak benar adanya, mengharapkan tubuh Hinata dan hubungan seks belaka, ia tidak akan mendapatkannya. Ini adalah pernikahan kondisional. Walau sesepuh tidak mengetahuinya, ada jarak pembatas nyata diantara Hinata dan Kiba: persahabatan mereka. Singkat kata, secara kasar, Kiba tak mendapatkan apa-apa?

Hinata menatap wajah penuh keyakinan Kiba. Hinata tak membaca adanya niat terselubung. Ia melakukannya murni demi Hinata seorang. Tapi tetap saja pertanyaannya...

"...M-mengapa Kiba-kun?" Setelah sepersekian detik yang bagaikan ratusan tahun lamanya bagi Hinata, ia bertanya pelan. Suara yang keluar dari balik mulut mungilnya berhembus bagaikan bisikan malam yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. "Mengapa kau rela melakukan ini demi kami? K-kau tidak mendapatkan apapun dariku...k-kenapa?"

"Aku mendapatkan sesuatu." Kiba akhirnya tersenyum hangat. "Jika bersama Naruto, aku yakin, kau tidak akan pernah bersedih ataupun menangis lagi. Aku bisa percaya padanya, bahwa Hinata, sahabat terbaikku, selalu berada dalam hangat perlindungan Naruto."

Mata Hinata mulai berair. Perlahan-lahan, ia kembali teringat bahwa Kiba memang seperti ini sedari dulu. Demi dirinya, Kiba rela bersusah-susah melakukan apapun. Mungkin karena sifat penuh perhatiannya inilah, ia menutupnya dengan kebandelan dan mengisengi Hinata serta semua orang sekitar mereka. Jika bukan karena perhatian penuhnya, tidak mungkin rasanya anjing kecil seperti Akamaru akan tumbuh menjadi anjing dewasa yang pemberani sekaligus ayah yang sangat menyayangi istri dan putrinya. Kiba pria yang baik.

Hinata percaya sepenuh hati, bahwa Kiba adalah orang yang akan menjadi suami sempurna suatu hari nanti; dengan siapapun wanita beruntung tersebut...

Perasaan panas yang menggetarkan jiwa dan raga naik ke sekitar dada Hinata. Hatinya menghangat oleh tatapan lurus yang diberikan oleh Kiba.

Pada saat itu pula, Neji, sepupu Hinata melintas di halaman tengah komplek Hyuuga. Dia berniat mengimbau sepupu pewaris klannya, tapi suaranya tak kunjung sampai. Hinata dan Kiba telah tenggelam di dunia milik mereka berdua.

Hingga sampai Kiba melayangkan tangannya untuk meraih satu tangan Hinata yang masih menggendong Tsubaki, isi perut Hinata mulai bergejolak. _A-apakah tangan Kiba-kun memang selembut dan sehangat ini sedari dulu? _Walau sebenarnya kasar memang, tapi sensasi tangan petarung liar dan tangan bertapak lembut Hinata menciptakan perpaduan sempurna yang semakin memutar organ dalam tubuh Hinata, penuh akan kenikmatan yang membuat dirinya mual dan perbatasan dengkulnya melemah.

Tubuh Hinata seolah terasa terbang ketika Kiba mulai berlutut dihadapannya. Tatapan Kiba lurus kepada wajah merah membara beruap Hinata, seolah menelanjanginya. Namun, entah mengapa, dengan tatapan dan gerakan itu Hinata kini merasa menjadi seperti wanita paling berbahagia di dunia...

Apakah hal seperti ini yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh Hinata sedari dulu dengan naifnya? Menanti pria idamannya berlutut dan melamar dirinya, mengikat keduanya untuk sehidup dan semati.

Namun dalam mimpinya, Narutolah yang akan melakukan hal ini terhadapnya; tak terbayangkan sedikitpun, ternyata Kiba '**lah** yang melakukannya pada akhirnya.

Dikejauhan, Neji yang melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan Kiba merasakan wajahnya kalap sendiri. Tidak berlebihan memang, tapi ini pertama kalinya Neji merasakan wajahnya menghangat dengan percampuran bahan kimia unsur ketidakpercayaan dan kebahagiaan (?). Dia sampai tidak sadar, kalau dagu dan mulutnya tengah menggantung saat ini. Menyadari ekspresi Hinata-_sama_ yang tak terlukiskan kata-kata saat ini, Neji memutuskan untuk melihat ini sedikit lebih lama lagi sebelum men-_jyuuken_ Kiba menjauh dari sini.

Hinata menyadari bibirnya gemetar, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Perasaan dan momen ini membiusnya untuk menjadi satu, terbawa benang merah kehidupan Kiba melantun melintasi jagat raya. Hinata masih terus teringat...bahwa ini adalah pernikahan kondisional. Tak satupun dari mereka melibatkan cinta yang sebenarnya. Walau mungkin terlibat rasa sayang dan perhatian terhadap satu sama lainnya, tapi Kiba tidaklah mencintainya, begitupula Hinata. Tapi...mengapa,

Mengapa batin Hinata berteriak kalau ia menginginkan ini adalah hal yang sesungguhnya dan untuk terakhir kalinya. Momen paling spesial yang akan ia kenang selama-lamanya hingga hari tua nanti, bersama dengan suami setia disisinya selalu...Kiba.

Sesaat, tak ada Naruto didalam benaknya. Sesaat ia berpikir Kiba adalah segalanya. Sesaat ia merasa bahwa dunia tempatnya hidup adalah didalam bola mata Kiba Inuzuka. Sesaat ia berpikir, mereka akan menikmati kebersamaan mereka selama-lamanya; hanya berdua, dalam cinta dan hasrat. Mencinta dan dicinta.

"Hinata Hyuuga, maukah engkau menikah denganku?"

Inikah kebahagiaan seorang wanita, mendapati dirinya dilamar oleh pria idamannya? Pria yang mengerti akan dirinya, begitu setia, dan rela mengorbankan apapun demi sang mempelai perempuan,

Hinata meneteskan air matanya untuk kesekian kali, masih tidak percaya bila ini hanyalah pertunangan bersyarat. Tapi dia begitu bahagia sampai akhirnya menangis; tangisan kebahagiaannya yang pertama kali pada hari ini.

Setelah menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya, Hinata akhirnya tersenyum lembut, tersipu malu dan merasa begitu tersanjung.

"Ya. Kiba Inuzuka, ya!"

**|Bersambung|**

_Berikutnya di Canis Loyalis:_

_"Aku sungguh minta maaf, ibu. Tapi...aku dibesarkan untuk peduli sesama; seperti anjing."_

_"Hyuuga cilik itu bukan anjing sepertimu."_

_"...Walau begitu, aku juga masih setengah manusia." _

AN: Konfrontasi dengan mamah Inuzuka akan menjadi cukup berat bagi Kiba. Namun saya pastikan, chapter berikutnya akan 'hot' dalam berbagai makna.

Saya terkejut traffic fic ini cukup rame. Hit dan Visitor jg terhitung lumayan untuk chapter satu. Thank you yang sudah baca. Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, monggo lewat pojok Review! Click! _Voila_!

Saya putuskan untuk memasukkan Neji. Di fic ini hubungan Neji dan Kiba cukup akrab. Terbukti dari bagaimana keduanya nampak saling membantu saat perang. Mungkin akan dieksplor sedikit di chapter berikut, juga mungkin mengenai bagaimana dia masih hidup. Terima kasih untuk reviewers pertama: Haruna Yukira, Me Yuki Hina, dan livylavals.

Crow signed out, _adieu_!


	3. Do It As You Wish

Salam jumpa lagi! Sekali lagi saya uccapkan terima kasih kepada reviewers semuanya yand sudah membaca fic ini. Review selalu bisa membuat saya semangat menulis. Saya senang karena salah satu reviewer menanyai perasaan Naruto. Saya selalu suka readers yang memberanikan diri baca fic yg mengandung pairing yang bertolak belakang dg pairing fave mereka. Untuk catatan saya **tidak** membashing Naruto disini. Saya selalu membuat fic saya semasuk akal mungkin sesuai dengan karakteristik mereka. Sedikit ooc pd fic ini **dibutuhkan** demi kemajuan plot. Saya tidak akan mencueki Naruto karena dia karakter lumayan berperan di fic ini. Now on to the story. (maaf bacotnya, krn saya pikir ini perlu disampaikan. thx.)

**Canis Loyalis**

**Kiba's journey; **_**Naruto**_** a fic**

**Chapter 3: Do it as You Wish**

**Fic by Crow**

Entah mengapa, pikiran ini tiba-tiba saja mendatangi Hinata. Setelah Kiba berdiri kembali, Hinata menggigit bibirnya sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk bertanya pada calon-suami-situasionalnya. "Apa kau takut?"

Kiba terkejut. Dia jelas tertegun, namun dengan kesigapannya ia menyembunyikan ekspresi 'sebenarnya' dari Hinata. Tapi Hinata bisa merasakannya. Aliran darah Kiba mengencang sedikit; ia tengah ragu.

Kedua alis mata Hinata mengerut. Ia mengencangkan kapitan tangan lembutnya pada tangan Kiba yang lebih kasar beberapa kali lipat. Hinata tersenyum maklum, namun ia terus diam. Ia ingin mendengar 'perasaan' Kiba langsung dari Kiba sendiri. Angin malam bertiup dari belakang Kiba, meniup rambut keduanya dengan lembut. Kiba tahu apa maksud Hinata, sebenarnya. Tapi dia tidak yakin ingin menjawab apa. "...Kau terdiam," Ucap Hinata, penuh keraguan. Ia semakin mengencangkan kapitan tangannya.

"Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan." Akhirnya Kiba menjawab. Tatapannya lembut dan berselimut ketulusan. "Takut? Aku? Pfft, ayahmu tidak membuatku takut sedikitpun."

"Tapi tetap saja," Kiba melanjutkan, matanya mengalihkan diri dari Hinata. "Menghadapi 'ayah', ya? Hah...sekarang aku jadi kangen dengan pak tuaku sendiri."

Ketimbang Kiba yang mood-nya menurun, Hinata dilain pihak, tengah merasa nyaman dan tenang. Dengan segala janji dan kesepakatan dengan Kiba tadi, walau palsu, Hinata bersyukur ada satu cara yang bisa menghalanginya menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

Ketimbang mereka, Kiba jutaan kali lebih baik. Namun Hinata tetap belum bisa membayangkan pernikahannya dengan Kiba. Hinata kembali menatap wajah Kiba dengan lembutnya. _Kiba...aku akan menikah dengan Kiba; pria yang tak pernah egois dan begitu pengertian terhadap diriku_. Satu tahun, Hinata yakin satu tahun yang akan datang ini akan menjadi begitu berbeda dengan tahun-tahun yang lalu. Dia akan bersandingan dengan Kiba sepanjang tahun. Tapi tetap saja...itu semua adalah palsu.

Ketika Hinata sekali lagi memfokuskan tatapannya pada Kiba, Hinata berpikir: _Kiba tak berhak menerima kepalsuan. Kiba berhak bersama seseorang yang sangat mencintainya_.

"K-Kiba-kun,"

"Hm?" Pria dari Inuzuka itu kembali memfokuskan kedua matanya pada penerus klan Hyuuga.

"...K-kau masih bisa menarik dan membatalkan ini semua." Hinata merundukkan kepalanya sehingga bertemu dengan dada Kiba. Ia ingin menyentuhnya, dan menghapuskan ekspresi sedih Kiba itu. Prospek penawaran penarikan keputusan ini juga membuat napas Hinata sesak, entah apapun alasannya.

Satu yang jelas, Hinata tahu mengenai hubungan Kiba dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya pergi meninggalkan desa semenjak Kiba kecil sekali, membuatnya tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk saling berbagi. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang terus berada disebelah ayahnya, setiap kali topik 'ayah' diangkat sebagai tema pembicaraan antara Tim Kurenai atau Konoha 13, Kiba hanya terdiam di tepian. Hinata mengerti perasaan Kiba yang akan menemui ayah Hinata tidak lama lagi guna mengajukan lamaran atas putrinya, tapi ini juga merupakan beban bagi Kiba.

"_Halah_, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Hinata." Jelas Kiba, tak gentar sedikitpun. "Jangan bilang kau memintaku membatalkan lamaranku hanya gara-gara aku sedikit sensitif tentang masalah 'ayah'?" Hinata menjawabnya dengan memberikan tatapan lurus ke matanya. "Sekali lagi tidak usah khawatir. Aku juga tidak akan senang jika orang yang tak kita kenal menikahimu, 'kan?"

Kiba mengangkat dagu Hinata menggunakan jarinya. Ia ingin Hinata mendengarkan kata-katanya berikut secara seksama. "Dengan semua kesabaranmu di masa lalu, Hinata, cobalah untuk egois sekali-sekali."

Dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa, hanya karena ini adalah Kiba yang akan menerima keegoisannya. Walau begitu, Hinata tetap menjawab, "...T-terima kasih, Kiba-kun." Hinata begitu ingin memeluknya. Ia juga senang karena Kiba sudah menolak tawarannya untuk menarik mundur pernikahan kondisional yang akan mereka lalui. _B-bukankah aku telah bersikap egois barusan?_

Jika kembali mengingat ketulusan Kiba demi menolongnya (belum lagi dengan lamarannya yang bagaikan dalam mimpi untuk si gadis tadi) Hinata seakan tidak bisa berhenti bersyukur terhadap tuhan karena menjadikan Kiba sahabat terdekatnya. "...B-boleh a-a-aku memelukmu?"

Senyum Kiba semakin lebar sembari menghela napas panjang. "Sini. Berikan pelukan terbaik pada calon suami-selama-setahunmu." Hinata memicingkan mata, menyambut tangan terbuka lebar Kiba, meraih punggung lebarnya, sebelum membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kiba dan menyeruput aroma tubuh Kiba dengan tamak.

Wangi hutan oak dari tubuh lawan peluknya menyelusup masuk melalui rongga hidung Hinata. Ini selalu ditandainya sedari dulu. Setiap kali dirinya berada didekat Kiba, ia selalu merasa berada ditengah hutan oak yang lebat. Dengan tambahan bau lembut anjing yang begitu bersahabat dari tubuh Kiba juga, Hinata bisa menghasilkan gambaran dirinya dikelilingi oleh sekelompok anjing sahabatnya yang ramah serta bersahabat. Hinata merasa kumplit.

Hinata mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya. "Kau tidak tahu Kiba-kun...seberapa bersyukurnya aku memilikimu." Kiba meletakkan dagunya pada kepala Hinata, tatapan matanya nampak begitu puas apapun itu yang dilihatnya. "Maafkan semua keegoisanku padamu. T-terutama yang satu ini."

Hinata belum ingin melepaskan tubuh yang begitu hangat tersebut, namun gonggongan heboh Tsubaki memisahkan mereka secara paksa. "Oh! Y-ya ampun! M-maafkan aku, Tsubaki-chan," Akhirnya menyadari ada seekor anjing yang tengah ia gendong, Hinata menyaksikan Tsubaki yang menggongong kepadanya.

Kiba akhirnya bisa tertawa begitu lepas malam ini. Ia meraih Tsubaki dari gendongan Hinata. "Hei, hei, Hinata tidak sengaja, jagoan cilik." Kiba menggantikan Akamaru menjilati pipi Tsubaki untuk merendahkan tensi ketika tidurnya terusik. "Tenang saja, Hinata, ia cuma terkekut."

"O-oh...y-ya, a-aku minta maaf sekali lagi ya, Tsubaki-chan."

"Baiklah. Aku harus kembali sekarang." Ujar Kiba, menggendong Tsubaki pada pundaknya. "Akamaru pasti akan memarahiku karena terlambat."

Sebelum ia membalik, Hinata meraih jaket kulit si pria bertato taring merah pada kedua sisi wajah. "Terima kasih, Kiba-kun. A-aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membayarnya,"

Kiba melangkah mendekat pada Hinata, mengusap kepalanya. "Tidur yang nyenyak untuk malam ini, cengeng. Besok kita akan menemui bos kepala mafia, 'sih."

Setelah mendengar tawa kecil nan geli dari Hinata untuk sekali lagi, Kiba beranjak pergi. Sejak malam itu, Hinata melihat Kiba dari perspektif yang sungguh-sungguh berbeda. Dari belakang, punggung Kiba nampak begitu lebar dan begitu bertanggung jawab. Perasaan hangat itu kembali mendatanginya walau sosok Kiba sudah tak didekatnya lagi.

-o0o-

Malam itu Kiba bermimpi,

Ia tengah berdiri pada deretan kursi tamu paling belakang yang digelar di dalam aula putih bersih. Sekeliling aula melingkar tersebut juga dikelilingi oleh danau kecil yang disambungkan menggunakan jembatan menuju tanah utama. Jembatan dan bangunan ini nampak begitu mewah, lengkap dengan ukiran dan dekorasi elegan karya arsitek unggul. Kiba tidak akan 'pernah' mampu untuk membayar ini semua.

Didepan sana, berbalut dengan gaun renda berwarna putih suci tanpa noda, berdiri Hinata dengan rambut panjang lavender gelapnya digerai dengan begitu anggun. Setangkai bunga krisan menempel apik pada jepit rambutnya. Kiba tidak bisa menahan semburat merah ketika melihat penampilan yang bagaikan perwujudan dari dewi tersebut. Sebuket bunga dafodil pada tangan Hinata dan senyuman penuh akan kebahagiaan menghiasi wajahnya. Melihatnya saja membuat hati Kiba tergugah.

Ketika ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong, Kiba merasakan satu benda kecil mungil melingkar sebelum mengeluarkannya. Cincin perak dengan dekorasi berlian mungil menghiasinya. Sekejap saja, Kiba tahu bahwa itu adalah cincin pernikahannya sebelum ini bersama Hinata.

_Jadi...semua itu sudah berlalu, ya?_

Kiba kembali menghadap kedepan. Hinata dan Naruto...mereka akhirnya menikah. Kiba tak memberikan ekspresi apapun. Masih memegang cincin tersebut diujung jarinya, Kiba merasa dadanya sedikit sesak.

Mata mereka berdua tiba-tiba saling bertabrakan. Senyum Hinata menghilang secara perlahan. Walau ketika melihat Kiba ia sedikit terkejut, Kiba bisa mengerti kalau Hinata tengah berpikir keras saat ini hanya dari tatapannya yang menatap balik 'mantan suaminya'.

Pandangannya terus tertuju pada Kiba selagi pendeta tinggi membacakan sumpah kepada kedua mempelai yang tengah disatukan. Hinata mengangguk lembut pada Kiba, mengangkat sedikit tangannya sebatas pinggang. Ia meminta Kiba untuk menarik dirinya, membawanya keluar dari sini.

Seluruh hadirin membalikkan tubuh mereka, memperhatikan tindak-tanduk Kiba. Seluruh mata itu menyorot dirinya dengan begitu sinis. Selagi seluruh tamu undangan mengeluarkan bisik-bisik konspirasi tanpa terkecuali, hanya Hinata yang tersenyum yakin kepadanya. Kedua mata nilanya sedikit berair, memantrai kata-kata dalam bisiknya pada Kiba untuk meraih tangannya. Secepatnya. Sekarang juga. Sebelum semuanya terlambat sama sekali.

Kiba menggeleng. Senyum Hinata menghilang. Kedua alisnya mengkerut kecewa, dan ia ikut menggeleng seolah bertanya balik padanya: '..._Tidak?_'

_Tidak, _Kiba menegaskan.

Dan semuanya berubah putih.

Kembali ke dunia nyata, Kiba terjaga dengan Akamaru yang menjilati sisi wajahnya dengan lembut. Napas Kiba tersengal. Ia sungguh-sungguh terkejut, dan tidak menyangka saja akan bermimpi seperti itu. Akamaru melengking, masih terus menjilati wajah Kiba. Di sisi lain dari tubuh Akamaru, ada Hinagiku, istrinya beserta dengan Tsubaki dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya.

'_Mimpi buruk?_'

_Apakah itu tadi mimpi buruk?_ Kiba sendiri tidak tahu. Ia memilih mengangguk, dan mulai berpikir kalau itu memanglah gambaran mimpi **yang** buruk. "...Mm, semacamnya." Ia mengusap keningnya yang telah lembab akan keringat.

'_Hinata, 'kah_?' Kiba mengangguk kecil. '_Ingin menceritakannya padaku?_' Kiba hanya menggeleng. Akamaru kembali menjilati sisi wajah sahabat sehidup sematinya. '..._Kembalilah tidur kalau begitu, Kiba_.'

Kiba membenarkan tanktop gombrong bercorak tentara yang tengah dikenakanya, sebelum kembali merebahkan diri diatas kasur. _Apa maksud mimpi itu_, ia berbisik. Kiba memutar tubuhnya kearah Akamaru dan keluarganya terlelap. Cahaya bulan dari jendela menyibakmandikan wajahnya, menelanjangi pikirannya. Tak pernah Kiba tunjukkan memang, tapi yang seperti Akamaru miliki inilah impian Kiba. Tidur berpelukan dengan istrinya; buah hati mereka ditengah.

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, Kiba menjadi memikirkan masak-masak untuk menikah secara sungguh-sungguh. Tapi...dengan satu kesempatan menikahi Hinata, takdir Kiba di masa depan akan terkunci rapat.

Pernikahan seorang Inuzuka dan manusia lainnya agak '**sedikit**' berbeda. Bagaikan anjing, jika sudah sekali memilih pasangan hidup ia tidak akan pernah menikah lagi dan berpindah kelain hati selama-lamanya.

Ini adalah taruhan beresiko. Untuk lebih jelasnya, dia tidak memiliki rasa yang terlalu spesial terhadap Hinata. Yang ia tahu, ia begitu perhatian pada Hinata lantaran gadis itu banyak mengalami kesulitan dalam hidupnya. Sebagai sahabat yang setia, semua yang dia lakukan ini adalah demi kebahagiaan Hinata. Walau itu berarti ia akan terikat selama-lamanya pada gadis tersebut meski harus bertepuk sebelah tangan.

_Apakah satu tahun ini bisa menggantikan seumur hidup kesepianku nantinya?_

Di ujung desa Konoha lainnya, di kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata membuka matanya. Ia terjaga begitu saja meskipun tidak ingat tengah bermimpi apapun. Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "...Tidak."

Ia kembali merapal mantera barusan. "..._Tidak?_"

Hinata duduk diatas kasurnya, melirik bulan dari balik gordin yang ditiup angin tengah malam.

-o0o-

Kiba tahu ibunya akan mengatai dirinya anak paling **tolol** sejagat raya. Dan dia juga tidak akan mau mengerti jika Kiba mengatakan "Hinata sudah terlalu banyak menderita dalam hidupnya."

Benar, 'kan?

Tsume Inuzuka menggampar putranya dengan sangat keras hingga telinganya rasanya melengking dan tengah memekik nyeri saat ini. "I-ibu, apa yang-?!"

"Jangan bilang kau berpihak pada adik tololmu ini, Hana!" Nada suara Tsume masih meninggi, menoleh kepada kakak perempuan Kiba satu-satunya.

"A-aku tidak bilang aku memihak padanya. Tapi, Kiba pasti sudah memikirkannya masak-masak." Hana berusaha menarik adiknya dari amukan sang ibunda. "Dia sudah mengerti akan resikonya tapi tetap melakukannya...i-itu sungguh terpuji,"

"Neechan," Kiba berusaha bangkit dengan bantuan Hana. Akamaru, Hinagiku, Kuromaru, dan Haimaru kembar tiga memilih diam dan tak berkomentar apapun. Akamaru 'pun sesungguhnya terkejut dengan keputusan Kiba ketika Kuromaru bertanya padanya tadi.

"...Kau tidak bisa memberikanku cucu nantinya, Kiba." Akhirnya suara Tsume bergetar. Ia duduk di bangku meja makan, mengusap kedua keningnya. "Memangnya penerus keluarga kita terlahir dari batu, ha?! Seperti _Sun Wukong_, begitu? Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan otak tumpulmu itu sebenarnya, aku tidak mengerti?"

"...Maafkan aku, ibu," Kiba merundukkan kepalanya. Dia sendiri, jujur saja, juga merasa bingung. "Aku sungguh minta maaf. Tapi...aku dibesarkan untuk peduli sesama; seperti anjing."

"Hyuuga cilik itu bukan anjing sepertimu." Jelas Tsume, tanpa intonasi. Ia entah mengapa merasa letih pagi ini hanya dengan membicarakan masalah ini.

"...Walau begitu, aku juga masih setengah manusia." Jawabnya, yakin. Itu mengalihkan perhatian Tsume dan Hana, kembali pada Kiba. "Dia...Hinata dianggap kekecewaan oleh ayahnya. Adiknya lebih unggul daripada dirinya dan menerima jauh lebih banyak sanjungan, baik dari anggota klan atau orang luar. Neji, sementara itu, adalah bayangan yang menutupi Hinata dengan kejeniusannya yang dipuja bagaikan nabi.

Tak seorangpun menganggapnya." Suara Kiba berubah menjadi sebuah bisikan. "Kecuali...Naruto."

"Bagaimana denganmu...?" Tsume bertanya tanpa melirik putranya. "Jadi kau akan menikahinya tanpa sedikitpun rasa kepadanya? Kau juga tak menganggapnya...?"

Ini pertanyaan sulit bagi Kiba. Sungguh.

_Perasaan ini apa? Perasaan pada Hinata ini __**apa **__sebenarnya?_

"Apa kau tidak bisa...meyakini Hinata-chan untuk menikahimu untuk seterusnya ketimbang Naruto?" Kini Hana yang bertanya dengan suara lembutnya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah yang terbaik bagi adiknya.

"...Itu bukan pilihan." Kiba menggeleng. "Bahkan hampir seluruh penduduk desa tahu...hanya satu orang yang dicintai Hinata,"

Naruto.

Tsume berdiri dan mulai mengepak perlengkapannya. Meski kini umurnya sudah berkepala lima, ia masihlah merupakan salah satu petarung terbaik klan Inuzuka. Bersama Kuromaru, partnernya, ia melangkah ke pintu utama rumah. "Aku pergi misi, Hana. Tolong jaga rumah selama aku pergi."

Kiba menghimbau ibunya dengan suara menyerah. Sembilan bulan ia mengandung putranya, sembilan bulan ia memberikannya perhatian penuh, sembilan bulan ia membayangkan putranya akan menjadi pewaris dan membimbing serta menjadi panutan seluruh anggota klan. Sembilan bulan pula Tsume membayangkan putranya di masa depan akan memiliki pasangan hidup yang setia dan memiliki anak-anak yang selalu bersemangat seperti ayah mereka.

Dalam heningnya, Tsume merasa bangga dengan loyalitas dan rasa perhatian yang dimiliki putranya. Ia sungguh bangga. "Lakukan sesukamu, putraku yang bodoh."

-o0o-

Ketika Kiba kembali bertemu dengan Hinata, ada satu nuansa lega yang menyelimuti hatinya. Ia bersyukur Hinata baik-baik saja. Kiba merasakan secara samar sifat posesif yang anjing miliki terhadap pasangan mereka mulai terbentuk. Tapi Kiba berusaha menggeser pikiran itu untuk sementara karena hari ini cukup penting bagi Hinata... Bagi Kiba juga.

"Selamat datang, Kiba-kun."

"Sepertinya tidurmu tadi malam nyenyak ya?" _Berbeda denganku_, batin Kiba. Namun, melihat wajah cerah pagi hari Hinata membuat mood Kiba perlahan-lahan terangkat kembali. Dia mulai berpikir, menolong Hinata untuk yang satu ini sepertinya akan memuaskan batinnya...selama-lamanya. Tentu saja itu hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak pikiran naif kekanakan Kiba. "Akamaru, sebentar ya, sobat."

Akamaru mengangguk, dan Hinata mengajak Kiba masuk.

Si pemuda Inuzuka tidak bisa tidak melirik Hinata yang tengah berbalut kimono tebal, berbeda total dengan penampilan standar sehari-harinya yang casual dan terkesan tak peduli pada mode. Kimono Hinata berwarna biru tua sebagai warna dominan, dengan biru langit memberikannya warna tambahan. Rambutnya disanggul secara tradisional keatas kepala, memperlihatkan tengkuk jenjangnya yang mulus dan seputih permata. Itu memaku perhatian Kiba untuk beberapa detik. Ketika akhirnya Kiba mengarahkan kedua matanya ke punggung, lalu ke pinggang, hingga akhirnya ke sepasang bokong Hinata yang montok, Kiba semakin ingin memaki dirinya karena mulai berpikiran macam-macam.

"Menikmati apa yang kau lihat, Kiba?"

Imbauan itu mengejutkannya. Dia hampir saja tercekik napasnya sendiri. Hinata membungkuk dan gerakan itu dibalas serupa oleh orang yang menegur Kiba barusan. "Neji-niisan, selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-sama."

"Uh, err, kau rupanya Neji," Kiba mendapati dirinya kelabakan ketika Hinata memutar tubuh dan bertanya apa yang tengah ia lihat.

Neji memejamkan matanya, tersenyum antara geli pada situasi dan murni menertawakan kelengahan junior akademinya tersebut. "Lukisan itu, Hinata-sama." Ia melangkah sedikit ke depan dan membimbing tatapan Hinata pada lukisan megah 80 inci yang menghiasi lorong utama kediaman Hyuuga. Lukisan tersebut kebetulan terletak bersebelahan pada posisi dimana Kiba dan Hinata berdiri.

"Oh!" Seru Hinata, benar-benar terkejut. "A-aku tidak pernah tahu kau memiliki selera terhadap karya sastra klasik, Kiba-kun!?" _Tidak juga 'sih sebenarnya, _bisik Kiba dari dalam benaknya. Kali ini Neji menolongnya. Senyuman congkak diberikan Neji secara tidak langsung kepada Kiba dengan kedok mengagumi lukisan tersebut.

"Lukisan ini adalah peninggalan kaisar Hideyoshi Toyotomi 400 tahun silam." Hinata memulai penjelasannya. _Eh? Mau dijelaskan!? _Kiba cukup terkejut melihat Hinata yang meneruskan penerangannnya. "Ketika lukisan ini dibuat, saat itu sang kaisar..."

Kiba terdiam, menyaksikan keagungan yang tengah ia pandang. Bukan, bukan lukisan tersebut, melainkan wajah Hinata. Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Hinata begitu percaya diri seperti ini, Kiba tidak ingat. Melihat ekspresi penuh keyakinan si gadis ketika menjelaskan kuliahnya, itu mengirimkan getaran ke sekujur tubuh Kiba; dan ia berbisik _Apakah ini masih Hinata yang ia kenal?_

Tak ada tanda-tanda keraguan sedikitpun, baik dari nada ucapan maupun gerak tubuhnya. Dia begitu percaya diri. Kiba tak pernah tahu, jika wanita anggun yang begitu pe-de bisa menjadi seseksi ini. _Hinata sungguh seksi._

Apa barusan dia melihat Hinata dari sudut pandang yang sungguh berbeda dari yang biasanya?

Kiba memperhatikan bibir berlapis lipgloss tradisional Hinata yang memiliki aroma leci bercampur mint. Dengan setiap kata dalam untaian kalimat, bibir Hinata bergerak dengan begitu menggairahkan. _Sial, ada Neji disini_. Tapi ketika Kiba perhatikan lagi, Neji sudah menghilang, meninggalkan suara Hinata yang masih menjelaskan secara panjang lebar dan Kiba yang tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk mendengarkannya.

Sesekali Hinata akan tertawa sembari memicingkan mata karena lupa dengan beberapa detil. Namun ia berusaha sebaik mungkin kembali pada jalur penerangan kuliahnya. Tak ada satupun yang masuk kedalam kepala Kiba kecuali satu hal,

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini, Hinata."

"Eh?"

Kiba mendekati Hinata, melingkarkan lengannya pada batas pinggul dan bokong Hinata. Si gadis memekik pelan karena terkejut, namun dengan sigap ia menutup mulutnya.

Aromanya begitu wangi. Campuran aroma buah-buahan dan bunga dari rambutnya ini membuat Kiba seperti tengah dibius. Kiba menarik tubuh Hinata sehingga memangkas habis jarak yang ada diantara mereka berdua. Kiba menusukkan hidungnya ke perbatasan leher dan pundak Hinata, memanfaatkan celah yang terbentuk oleh garis kerah kimono-nya. Kiba menghirup kuat apapun yang dapat diciumnya. Tubuh Hinata sedikit bergetar dan mengejang ketika Kiba berhasil meraih _jackpot_.

"K-Kiba-kun," Bisikan Hinata kembali keluar. Kali ini tak hanya bisikan biasa. Ketika Kiba perhatikan, wajah Hinata sudah membara akan rona, dan matanya, matanya seperti anjing betina yang hendak bercumbu dengan si jantan. Sebuah pemandangan yang teramat langka. Hinata melayangkan kedua lengannya, yang satu melintasi ketiak menuju punggung Kiba dan yang satunya melingkari leher untuk meraih rambut coklat berantakannya. "J-jangan,"

Suara serak basah itu hanya memaksa Kiba untuk melakukan lebih. Agar impas ia membalasnya dengan intonasi yang serupa. "Hm, tapi di telingaku kau seperti memintaku untuk terus."

Masih dengan Kiba mencumbui lehernya, napas Hinata semakin berat dan pandangannya menjadi berkabut. "...Hh, jangan...disini,"

"Jangan di leher?"

Bibir Kiba, dengan intim, berjalan meniti jalan setapak melintasi dataran musim semi dari pipi putih dan mulus Hinata menuju tepian lembah bibirnya. "Kalau begitu...disini?"

"Oh...b-bukan itu maksudku," Hinata semakin mengeluh lemah dalam dekapan kuat Kiba.

"Oh, ya?" Kiba menggeser sedikit bibirnya untuk berbicara tepat didepan bibir seksi Hinata yang sudah sedikit terbuka. "Bagaimana jika disini?"

Hinata seperti tengah diberikan berkat oleh Kiba. Segala hal yang ada di dunia berubah tak penting dan tak ada harganya ketika bibir pria tersebut akhirnya menyelami bibir lembut dan empuk miliknya. Hinata memberikan perlawanan dengan menjambak dan meraih punggung Kiba secara lebih kasar, namun kekuatan lengan dan dada si pria Inuzuka memojokkan sang penerus Hyuuga kepada lukisan klasik dibelakangnya.

Sebelah paha Hinata terangkat, meraih pinggang Kiba, memperlihatkan garis surgawi pahanya yang begitu anggun dan cemerlang bagaikan mutiara. Kiba meraihnya dan terus memojokkan Hinata. Seluruh bagian tubuh Kiba menyudutkan Hinata, tak terkecuali selangkangannya. Tiap kali Kiba menekannya, tiap kali itu pula secara respon Hinata melebarkan kedua pahanya untuk memberikan Kiba jalan lewat.

Bibirnya masih belum ingin terpisah, namun dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mematahkannya.

Keduanya tengah memburu napas dengan brutal. Ujung hidung dan dahi mereka masih menempel seolah tak ingin terlepas. Hinata secara perlahan mengeluarkan senyuman kecil di tengah bara api rona pada wajahnya. Setelah memicingkan matanya sejenak, akhirnya Kiba mengeluarkan tawa rendah dari balik napasnya.

"A-a-apa yang telah kita lakukan?" Tanya Hinata, belum bisa mengganti senyuman keheranannya menjadi apapun juga. Seperti sehabis melihat aksi penyita napas yang luar biasa dari seorang pesulap kelas duina bias, Hinata terus menerka-nerka bagaimana trik barusan dilakukan dan dilaksanakan. Napasnya masih memburu keras, menembakkan tiap uap panas beraroma mint dan leci yang dapat diaromai oleh Kiba dengan baik.

"Entahlah." pria tersebut kembali tertawa, berbicara hanya beberapa mili tepat dihadapan bibir Hinata. Hinata bisa melihat taringnya, berada di ditepian lekukan bibirnya yang tengah terangkat. "Kita tidak sempat menggunakan lidah...tapi kita hampir saja bercinta." Kiba menggemertakkan gigi-giginya, menatap Hinata dengan penuh kegemasan. "Aku juga...hampir saja berniat menanam benihku didalam badanmu."

Hinata mengencangkan pagutan lengannya pada leher Kiba, sementara Kiba memegang kedua pinggul Hinata dengan begitu erat. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sekali lagi, "...Oh, Kiba-kun," Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam, saling pandang dan tak mengalihkan mata mereka sedikitpun. Beribu-ribu keraguan terlukiskan dari mata Hinata, namun seluruh rasa ketidakpercayaan tersebut ditutupi oleh ketakjubannya.

"Jadi...kau tidak memperhatikan penjelasanku tadi?" Suara Hinata begitu pelan, hanya Kiba yang bisa mendengarnya. "Penjelasan panjang lebarku tadi?"

"Hm? Oh itu," Kiba menggerakkan matanya guna melirik lukisan dibelakang Hinata. Ia kemudian menunjukkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada setiap objek yang ia temui. "Ada rusa,"

"Itu kijang. Lihat? Tanduk panjangnya,"

"Mm-hm, terserah; dua-duanya sama-sama enak," Hinata berusaha kuat menahan tawanya, tapi tak kuasa, ia tertawa dengan intonasi serendah mungkin, masih tepat dihadapan wajah Kiba. "Lalu ada babi hutan... Kupu-kupu... Lalu, anjing yang keren-kaisar pasti merawatnya dengan sangat baik,"

Hinata sekali lagi tertawa dari balik napasnya. "Lukisan yang cantik; aku menyukainya." Kiba menyimpulkan. "Terima kasih sudah menerangkannya."

"Hm...sama-sama." Jawab Hinata. "...J-jadi, kau akan melepaskanku sekarang?"

"Ya...beberapa menit lagi,"

"Ayahku sudah menunggu sedaritadi,"

"Oh, aku akan dibunuhnya."

"_Kita _akan dibunuhnya."

"Aku tidak keberatan...asal bersamamu," Kiba sudah tak memikirkan hal-hal merepotkan lagi. Mau satu tahun 'kek, mau selamanya 'kek, asal ia bisa memiliki Hinata barang satu menit saja, ia sudah bisa mati berbahagia. Ada aroma kenikmatan yang belum pernah dirasakan Kiba sebelumnya; itu membuatnya begitu menginginkan Hinata. Sangat. "...Kita _sungguh_ akan dibunuhnya, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk, simpel; senyumannya tak pernah lepas dari sepasang mata Kiba. "Baiklah, kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat." Kiba melepas Hinata dan meraih tangannya.

Ketika Kiba mengeratkan tangannya, ia pikir ia takkan mendapat balasan dari Hinata. Namun gadis itu meremas balik dan menatap wajah Kiba, penuh akan determinasi. "A-aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi seorang diri, Kiba-kun."

"Sepertinya aku akan langsung menuju surga jika mati tepat dihadapanmu." Ia bergurau, setengah melucu dan setengah serius.

Kiba hanya telat beberapa detik...sebelum menyadari bahwa tindakan dan aksinya barusan akan memelintir putaran takdir menuju pintu keluar yang sama sekali tak pernah diduganya.

Detak-detak linier takdir telah didistorsinya; hubungan Kiba - Hinata - Naruto takkan pernah sama seperti yang dulu.

**|Bersambung|**

_Berikutnya di Canis Loyalis:_

_"Jadi yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa menikahi Hinata adalah melakukan Ahura Kai, Hiashi-san? Apa ketentuannya?"_

_"...Satu lawan satu; kalahkan aku."_

AN: Ups itu tidak akan baguuus, Kiba. Dia bakal kena bully kayaknya, apalagi setelah batukbercumbubatuk dengan Hinata di kediaman utama Hyuuga sendiri. Kiba bakalan mampus beneran 'nih kayaknya. Gimana menurut pembaca? Lalu bagaimana perasaan Hinata thd Naruto sekarang? Yang jelas adegan terakhir tadi murni dalam pengaruh kendali birahi tanpa melibatkan cinta...mungkin.

Ada bagian yang paling disuka? Kalo saya 'sih yang pas 'itu'. Itu yang 'itu'! Iya, yang 'itu'!

Saya khawatir dengan respon pembaca menyangkut perkembangan plot ini. Karena itu silahkan masukannya. Saya begitu membutuhkannya.

Please review here! Click! _Voila!_

Crow, signed out. _Adieu!_


	4. Confrontation

Whaaaai, senangnya reviewer yg masuk makin banyak. Terharuuuu! U're da best! Setiap kata yang kalian tumpahkan adalah bahan bakar saya. Maaf karena saya tidak bisa menjawab review satu2. Loading masuk FFn agak lemot buat bales via PM. (alesan konyol) Mengenai hubungan Hinata dan Naruto akan diusik di chapter berikutnya. Cuma secara keseluruhan, hubungan mereka sdg rehat. Terima kasih karena sudah menyuarakan pertanyaan kalian. Saya usahakan memberikan scenes yang terbaik. On to the story! (semangat)

**Canis Loyalis**

**Kiba's journey; **_**Naruto**_** a fic**

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

**Fic by Crow**

Shino menampar sisi kepala Kiba. Cukup keras untuk membuat telinganya berdenging.

"Aww!" Sahabatnya yang dimaksud meringis. "Apa-apaan itu, Shino!?"

Shino tetap diam, tapi seperti biasa, sifat Kiba dan Shino itu bagaikan api dan es. Mereka tidak bisa menyatu. Setelah mencuri satu serangan tiba-tiba dari Kiba, itu membuat si Inuzuka muda keki setengah mati. Apalagi ditambah dengan ekspresi si pengguna serangga yang seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, itu bagaikan menuang minyak kedalam kobaran lidah api. "Brengsek!"

Kiba meraih tudung jaket Shino, menarik dan menerjangnya. Shino juga melawan dengan menahan muka Kiba dengan kedua tanganya. "Ngapain kau memukulku, Shino!?"

Masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pergulatan dengan Kiba, Shino menjawab setenang mungkin. "Seharusnya kau tahu," Ia mendengus, membuat Kiba semakin merasa diremehkan. "Kupikir kau lebih pintar 'sedikit' dari ini, Kiba."

"Apa?!" Lagi; kini percikan-percikan api diatas kepala Kiba sudah berubah menjadi kebakaran hutan.

"Kurasa," Suara lembut menghentikan pertikaian kekanakan kedua pria tersebut. "Mm, kurasa maksud Shino-san adalah mengenai Hinata-chan,"

Anzu, istri setia Shino, berkomentar. Ia meletakkan dua gelas teh, yang Kiba perhatikan, merupakan racikan spesial klan Tokageroh dari Kusa. Kiba membenarkan duduknya diatas kursi, dan Shino sepertinya tak memiliki niat untuk menaikkan tudung kepalanya kembali. "...Dari semua orang, kenapa harus Hinata, Kiba?"

Jika Anzu, dengan lembutnya berusaha menyadarkan Kiba, Shino lebih memilih jalan teoritis yang mempertanyakan tindakan Kiba yang telah lalu. "Aku tidak mengerti!" Kiba menggeram kearahnya. "Kalau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ngomong yang jelas Shino!"

"Mengapa kau menciumnya; kenapa kau membuat situasi ini semakin runyam?"

Akamaru yang tengah bersantai di pekarangan rindang komplek Aburame melirik kearah kedua pria tersebut. Mereka bertiga berada diatas satu beranda santai yang terbuat dari kayu jati kokoh dan beratapkan rerumputan organik yang dapat menangkal panas dari terik matahari.

_Kenapa?_

"A-aku tidak membuatnya menjadi lebih runyam!" Kiba melempar tantrum seperti anak kecil. Tipikal Kiba. Tapi sorot mata penuh keraguan itu tidaklah berbohong. Kiba tengah memproses ulang tindakannya yang telah lalu. "Hi-Hinata 'membutuhkannya'!"

"Hm? Butuh bibirmu itu-kau yakin?" Shino bertanya dengan dingin. Jika orang lain mendengar nada suara Shino, mereka pasti berpikir Shino tengah menghina keberadaan Kiba hingga sekecil-kecilnya.

Raut Kiba merona, ia merasa menyerah walau tidak ingin mengakuinya. "Shino, dengar, jika kau berada disana, kau bisa melihat...betapa hancurnya Hinata." Kiba mengingat raut sedih Hinata lantaran Naruto, idola sekaligus kekasihnya, meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Kau bisa melihat betapa rapuhnya dia pada saat itu,"

Mereka semua terdiam. Anzu, wanita berambut hitam gelap duduk disebelah suaminya dengan setia, menjadi pendengar yang baik. Walau ia belum begitu lama mengenal Kiba dan Hinata, namun mereka berdua tidak pernah membeda-bedakan pasangan hidup Shino tersebut.

"Tapi kau menciumnya bukan karena dia rapuh." Ekspresi Kiba kembali menggelegak seperti air mendidih. "Sial, Kiba..." Shino mengutuk dari balik napasnya. "Bagaimana kalau dia berubah _mencintaimu_?"

Kiba tertegun.

"Bagaimana kalau kau, dari kesemua orang, menjadi 'orang ketiga' yang menghancurkan hubungan khusus antara Hinata dan Naruto?" Anzu menampilkan raut lesu, mendengar deduksi suaminya. Anzu memang tak begitu mengenal pria pirang yang dimaksud, tapi ia tahu bagaimana Naruto begitu disanjung bagaikan utusan langit; bisa saja Kiba menjadi bahan omongan dan gunjingan orang karena merebut kekasih sang pahlawan dunia shinobi. Terlebih lagi, Hinata bisa bernasib sama dengannya. Atau lebih parah lagi malahan.

"Kau menciumnya lantaran kau melihat Hinata tengah tak berdaya, tak bisa mengharapkan bantuan orang lain dan terutama, karena bagaimana ia begitu mengandalkanmu saat ini-" Shino melanjutkan, tak memberikan ruang bagi Kiba untuk berfikir sejenak. "Kau **tidak** mencintainya, Kiba. Kau hanya ingin memuaskan napsu birahimu kepadanya. Kau, Kiba, **memanfaatkan** kerapuhan Hinata untuk mencumbunya."

Anzu tidak bisa merespon penyudutan dari suaminya terhadap Kiba. Dilain pihak, Anzu juga tidak tega melihat ekspresi terpukul Kiba saat ini. "...Aku...memanfaatkannya?" Kiba tak kesal, dia juga tidak marah. Tapi mungkin, badai _catarhina_ akan segera mengamuk didalam benaknya. "Seharusnya...aku yang melindunginya disaat seperti ini, tapi...tapi,"

Kiba menggeram kesal. _Badainya tengah bertiup liar saat ini_, batin Anzu, tak tega. "Kau melihat ekspresi Hinata saat itu, Kiba? Bagaimana kau menilainya?" Lanjut tanya Shino.

Kiba berusaha mereka ulang; puas, terlampiaskan, mabuk kepayang, bahagia, senang, mengharapkan lebih. Yang manapun Kiba pilih, tindakannya sudah meracuni perasaan serta kepolosan Hinata walau sedikit. "...Aku tidak tahu-aku tidak bisa menjawabnya,"

"...Tidak, Shino-san," Anzu membuka suara, tidak kuat melihat Kiba terjatuh semakin jauh lagi kedalam palung rasa bersalahnya. "Maaf, Shino-san, bukan maksudku untuk menentang pendapatmu," Anzu menyentuh paha suaminya untuk menekankan poinnya. "Kiba dan Hinata adalah sahabat semenjak kecil. Walau mereka tak melihatnya, 'ikatan' spesial mereka selalu ada disana."

Kiba dan Shino memperhatikanya. "Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Kiba-san ataupun Hinata-chan; tapi orang dulu selalu bilang kalau cinta dan kebencian adalah dua wajah dari satu mata koin yang sama. Tapi, aku selalu dibuat bertanya-tanya, lalu dimana letak 'persahabatan'?"

Anzu melanjutkan. "Jika cinta bisa berubah menjadi kebencian kapanpun juga dan sebaliknya, sekali lagi, '_bagaimana dengan persahabatan?_' Aku selalu melihat persahabatan berada didalam 'cinta'; dia membuat kediaman mewah didalam cinta, dan mereka bisa bertukar posisi kapanpun juga. Persahabatan mengandung cinta dan cinta mengandung persahabatan. Tergantung mood juga perasaan, persahabatan bisa menelurkan cinta, dan cinta bisa semakin erat menjadi persahabatan sejati yang takkan bisa tergantikan."

Anzu memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kiba. "Jika saja rasa persahabatan Kiba-san berubah menjadi cinta membara terhadap Hinata-chan, maka tak usah ragu, kejarlah." Kedua mata Kiba menyala lebar. Apakah barusan ia mendengar seseorang mendukung...perasaannya? Dan lagi...Kiba sendiri kurang begitu yakin dengan perasaannya terhadap Hinata. "Itu hanya karena...hal yang serupa juga berlaku dengan Hinata-chan sendiri. Dia akan menyadari pada akhirnya, dengan siapakah dirinya sebenarnya ditakdirkan. Siapakah seseorang yang selalu peduli padanya, selalu berada dipihaknya, berdiri disebelahnya, meraih pundaknya jika ia lemah dan menghiburnya jika ia tengah bersedih.

Jadi, pendapatku...jika kau menginginkannya, Kiba-san, kejarlah Hinata-chan, dan tumpahkan kebahagiaan padanya. Jangan biarkan dia bersedih lagi."

Semuanya terdiam. Kediaman Aburame yang terkeal dengan suara serangganya pada musim dingin sekalipun hening menjadi satu dengan udara. "Ehhm," Shino melancarkan tenggorokannya. "...Kalau Anzu berkata demikian,"

Urat kekesalan terlempar keluar dari kulit kepala Kiba. Tadi si 'teroris' ini menyudutkannya, dan sekarang secara tiba-tiba ia berada dipihak istrinya dan Kiba.

Anzu berpamitan sebentar untuk mengambilkan kedua sahabat itu beberapa potong senbei kering dan cemilan. Ketika Anzu sudah memasuki rumah utama Aburame, Kiba menyengir menunjuk kearah istri Shino berpaling. "Itu...yang seperti itu yang kumau sebenarnya,"

Shino menampar tangan Kiba. Ia kemudian menunjukkan jarinya pada Kiba, seolah menuduhnya atas pembunuhan berencana seperti pada buku-buku komik detektif. Ia memelototi Kiba dari balik _shades_ gelap. "Cabut, Inuzuka. Dia _miliku_."

"Aww...! Kau sensitif sekali hari ini?" Komentar Kiba, mendengar tawa Akamaru dari belakangnya. "Terakhir kali kucek, adalah para perempuan yang mengalami menstruasi. Maksudku tadi, aku menginginkan pasangan yang bisa melihat lebih dalam dari suatu masalah, dan membantuku. Tidak seperti **seseorang**." Kiba memicingkan matanya penuh akan konspirasi kearah Shino.

"...Baiklah, Kiba," Buka Shino dengan senyuman tipis, mencoba mengerti pada akhirnya. "Apapun yang kau lakukan, _apapun_, aku akan mencoba untuk mendukungmu. Tapi tolong ingat satu hal Kiba, kita berdua menyayangi Hinata. Ia sudah seperti adik kandung yang tak pernah kita miliki,

Apapun caranya, tolong bahagiakan dia. Sudah cukup semua kesedihan dan kekecewaan dalam hidupnya. Dia juga berhak atas kebahagiaan."

Kiba tersenyun padanya. Ia mengerti itu semua. "Pasti. Memang itu tujuanku sedari awal."

"Bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya." Sepertinya suasana pertikaian sengit diantara keduanya sudah sedikit mereda. Menyeruput teh spesial Anzu, kini Shino sudah bisa menyender dengan santai di kursi santai balkon pribadi. "Nah, silahkan lanjutkan ceritamu tadi,"

"_Bah_, kalau kau tidak pake acara menamparku segala, ceritanya pasti sudah selesai sekarang!" Kiba melipat tangannya didepan dada dan secara terang-terangan menyalahkan Shino untuk itu semua. "Sampai mana tadi...oh ya, sekarang bagian menemui yakuza Hyuuga."

Kiba mulai menceritakan pengalamannya hari ini,

Kiba tadi sempat bilang kalau dia tidak takut sama sekali pada Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata. Setelah membenarkan dan merapikan letak kimononya, Hinata memutar tubuhnya kearah Kiba dan bertanya mengenai penampilannya. _Begitu menawan_. Merona akan pujian tersebut, Hinata membimbingnya memasuki ruang pertemuan. Begitu didalam, Kiba harus menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat 'ngerinya' rupa Hiashi dari jarak sedekat ini.

Tidak hanya dia saja, para sesepuh yang terus kena hina dan ledek Kiba semenjak ia mengenal Hinata ternyata merupakan kumpulan kaki tanan sang kepala yakuza Hyuuga dengan aura tak kalah menakutkan.

Pada kedua sisi Hiashi, Kiba bisa melihat Neji, si sepupu kandung Hinata yang jenius, dan Hanabi, adik Hinata yang tidak kalah berbakat dari sepupu mereka berdua. Mereka berdua tidak menatap Kiba dan Hinata sedikitpun, memejamkan mata seolah bersemedi.

Hinata membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat kepada sang ayah. Melihat gerak Hinata dan anggukan ringan dari Hiashi, Kiba menyapanya- "Halo," dengan mengangkat satu tanganya sebatas dada.

Para sesepuh langsung berbisik-bisik seperti ibu-ibu pasar. Demi menjaga nama baik Hinata, Kiba mau tidak mau menahan egonya dan ikut membungkuk. "Silahkan duduk, Inuzuka-kun." Perintah sang ayah.

Sebelum duduk, Kiba menyempatkan dirinya untuk berbisik pada Hinata. "Kau tidak bilang ayahmu punya tato mengelilingi badannya. Dia yakuza asli~!" Hebohnya, meski hanya berbisik.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata hanya mengeluarkan napasnya untuk memohon pada Kiba agar diam.

Hinata mengambil bantalan sebelum duduk sedikit didepan Kiba, namun dengan egoisnya si Inuzuka muda itu mengangkat bantalannya dan meletakkannya sedikit didepan Hinata. Sekali lagi, para sesepuh saling bisik mengenai kurangnya tata krama pemuda dihadapan mereka semua. "Maaf, tapi biar aku yang bicara menggantikan Hinata."

"...Akhirnya kita bertemu, Inuzuka-kun." Ujar Hiashi, dengan aura intimidasinya. "Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kau masih seorang bocah ingusan di sekitar bangku penonton lapangan pertandingan ujian utama chuunin. Saat itu kau menyaksikan duel antara Neji dan Naruto bersama dengan putri sulungku."

"Aku...hm, aku sering melihatmu, Hiashi-san. Tapi itu bukan masalahnya saat ini 'sih, 'kan ya." Hinata menarik jaket kulit Kiba secara refleks untuk mengisyaratkannya agar tetap merendah diri sedikit. Hinata hanya tidak ingin anggota keluarga lainnya melihat Kiba cuma dari kacamata negatif dan subjektif saja nantinya.

Namun Kiba menepuk tangan Hinata, menenangkannya, seolah berkata: 'serahkan saja yang satu ini padaku, ya.' Kiba semakin memberanikan dirinya. "Hiashi-san, saya datang kemari tidak untuk berbincang-bincang santai. Saya datang untuk mengajukan proposal penyandingan putri sulung anda, Hinata Hyuuga untuk menjadi istri saya. Saya meminta ijin anda dengan rendah diri."

Kedua mata Hinata terbelakak. Mendengar Kiba mengucapkan permohonan itu saja membuat Hinata merasa diantara tersanjung dan terkagum-kagum dengan perubahan sikap Kiba yang 180°. Hinata tidak bisa tidak merona dengan sikap Kiba. Hiashi, Neji, dan Hanabi menyadari perubahan raut pada wajah Hinata. Belum lagi, Kiba yang sungguh-sungguh bersujud dihadapan Hiashi dan lainnya. Dia benar-benar meruntuhkan egonya sebagai pemuda Konoha yang paling bebas dan badung.

_Kiba. Dia...benar-benar serius terhadap Hinata-sama_, batin Neji yang kini telah membuka kedua matanya.

"Aku serius, dan telah memikirkannya masak-masak."

Hiashi melihat Kiba sebelum kemudian melirik putri tertuanya. "...Tadinya kukira Hinata akan membawa Naruto-kun, tapi...kini ternyata dia membawa mantan rekan satu timnya." Hiashi membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Angkat kepalamu, Inuzuka-kun, dan mulailah penjelasanmu untuk ini, Hinata."

Nada suaranya begitu strik, membuat Hinata terlepas dari kekagumannya terhadap Kiba dengan seketika. "Situasinya agak sedikit rumit Hiashi-san, tapi saya-"

Hiashi memelototkan matanya pada Kiba; membuatnya pertama kali ragu untuk melanjutkan bandingnya terhadap orang dewasa. "Aku tidak ingat bertanya padamu barusan. Koreksi jika aku salah, Neji, Hanabi,"

"Sama sekali tidak, Hiashi-dono. Anda benar; saya mendengarnya sendiri." Jawab Neji, dengan dinginnya. Biasanya Neji memang sedikit dingin, pikir Kiba, tapi tidaklah pernah sedingin ini.

Hanabi juga mengangguk sejenak. "Saya satu suara dengan Neji-niisan, _chichihue*."_ AN: feudal polite form/pronounce for father

Hinata berusaha kuat menghentikan getaran pada tiap bagian tubuhnya. Jika dia tidak bisa mengatasi situasi seperti ini, dia memang tidak berhak sama sekali untuk melangkah sebagai penerus klan Hyuuga. _Seperti Kiba, seperti Kiba; percaya dirilah seperti Kiba-_ia terus mengulang-ngulang mantera penyokongnya tersebut.

"Ayahanda, aku bisa menjelaskannya dengan lebih panjang lebar, tapi, akan kucoba membuatnya sesingkat mungkin." Hinata berhasil mengatakannya tanpa gelagapan sedikitpun. Sang ayah mengangguk, memberikan Hinata ijin untuk melanjutkan. "Hingga sampai beberapa hari yang lalu, aku masih merupakan kekasih dari Naruto Uzumaki-kun. Namun sepanjang jalan, ada beberapa perubahan dan perkembangan pada hati kami masing-masing,"

Hinata kembali mengingat wajah ceria Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu akan berselisih jalan dengan dirinya. Namun Hinata tidak membencinya. Kebulatan tekad untuk mendapatkan sesuatu; hanya dengan memikirkan itu, Hinata merasa bangga pada Naruto. Dia hanya sedih, bahwa Naruto tentu saja tidak 'kan bisa ataupun mau menunda impiannya. "W-walau masih saling mencintai, kami memilih untuk menusuri jalan masing-masing. Pada saat itu, t-tibalah Kiba-kun."

Hinata merasa begitu kecewa dengan dirinya. Tidak hanya membohongi ayahnya, ia juga mendustai dirinya sendiri. Naruto adalah satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai sepenuh hati, tapi bila tidak begini...dia tidak yakin ayahnya dan dewan sesepuh akan mengijinkannya untuk melanjutkan rencana mereka. Ia serasa mengkhianati Naruto yang akan kembali dalam setahun, cuma prospek ini sesungguhnya tidaklah buruk juga jika dibandingkan menikah dengan salah satu dari lima bangsawan asing.

Apapun hubungan yang dimilikinya dengan Kiba, apapun itu, dia yakin Kiba akan menunaikan janjinya selama setahun. Hingga akhirnya tiba waktu untuk bercerai, dan menjelaskan semuanya secara terperinci pada Naruto.

Hinata hanya berharap Naruto bersedia menerima permintaan maaf tulusnya.

Tapi...bayangan beberapa menit yang lalu di lorong utama aula Hyuuga menjambret untaian pikiran Hinata.

Mulut Kiba yang lembab, hangat, dan liar. Menciumnya dengan seluruh hasrat manusia dan hewani yang ia miliki. Ia merasa begitu dibutuhkan pada saat itu.

_T-tapi...aku tidak mencintai Kiba-kun...'kan? D-dan aku yakin...Kiba-kun juga begitu. _Hinata hanya dapat memikirkan satu alasan terbaik dibalik tindakan Kiba beberapa saat yang lalu dengan polosnya: _Kiba hanya mengisengiku._

Namun dilain pihak...Kiba menunjukkannya; dari tatapan itu, dari senyumannya itu, dan hanya dari keberadaannya saja, Hinata bisa tahu bahwa Kiba benar-benar menganggapnya ada. Hinata merasa diperlakukan setara oleh Kiba. Sebuah perasaan yang membuatmu merasa berguna...dan hidup...

Satu hal yang begitu diinginkan Hinata dalam hidupnya. Ia mendapatkannya dari Kiba.

Tangan Kiba menggenggam punggung tangan mulus Hinata yang berada diatas pangkuan paha. Hinata terlepas dari genjutsu lamunannya. Ketika Hinata menatap wajah Kiba, ia berbisik: "Tak apa."

Kiba kembali menghadap Hiashi, dan merundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Hiashi-san, saya bisa terima jika anda merasa kecewa. Tapi, saya mohon untuk tidak menimpakannya pada Hinata. Anda bisa menjadikan saya kambing hitam pada hubungan antara Hinata dan Naruto, tapi...tapi..."

_Sekarang, apa yang akan kukatakan...?_

Hiashi menuntut jawaban. _Apa yang harus kukatakan untuk meyakinkannya?_

Serupa dengan Hinata, sedikit banyaknya pelucut romansa beberapa saat yang lalu antara dirinya dan Hinata membuat Kiba merasa tidak yakin. Pikiran Kiba saling bertabrakan, membuat kepalanya penuh akan dua sisi pro dan contra. Perhatian sesungguhnya yang Kiba tunjukkan terhadap Hinata adalah murni dan merupakan poin terpenting dari pro, namun disisi lain, contra menyatakan bahwa Kiba tidak memiliki perasaan lebih pada Hinata selain persahabatan...

Lalu bibir Hinata menjelaskan semuanya. Bibir lembut yang ia selami tadi membuat Kiba **ingin** memiliki Hinata...dengan egoisnya.

Tadinya pemikiran ini tak terlintas sama sekali. _Sial_, umpatnya didalam hati; Kiba sendiri tidak pernah memikirkan Hinata melebihi tapal batas kepedulian dan persaudaraan erat. Namun kini, ia ingin mengulum bibir empuk itu walau hanya selama satu tahun, dan mengorbankan seumur hidup waktunya dalam kesepian.

Imagi setan pada sisi kiri tubuhnya turun tangan. Dia membisikkan wahyu Lucifer kepada Kiba: **'Katakan saja kau 'mencintainya'. Anggap saja seperti memasang lotere. Jika dapat, syukur, jika tidak, tak ada yang terluka. Kini saatnya dirimu yang bersifat egois terhadap Hinata. Ingat bibir itu untuk sekali lagi, dan kau telah siap memberikan jawaban. Hanya itu saran dariku.'**

_Berbohong? Berbohong demi bibir dan tubuh Hinata?_

_Rupanya...aku memang menyukai saat-saat mencumbu Hinata?_

Kiba tak bisa mendustai dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Usahanya untuk membuat Hinata bahagia mulai berbalik bagaikan bumerang, siap menghantam wajahnya dengan keras. Kiba berpikir mengenai pernikahan tersebut dan hidup seorang diri dalam kesepian dan cinta tak berbalas oleh Hinata seumur hidup lamanya.

Mungkin ia akan mengambil kesempatan satu tahun ini. Mungkin ia hanya ingin beregois sedikit terhadap Hinata, mungkin ia ingin mencoba bibir supel dan lembut itu sekali lagi. Mungkin dia tertarik terhadap tubuh mempesona itu dan ingin mencicipinya... Atau...mungkin ia kini benar-benar mencintai Hinata?

Indera posesifnya terhadap Hinata juga kian menguat. Tanda bahwa...adanya ikatan tersendiri yang mulai terbentuk didalam dunia bawah sadar Kiba terhadap Hinata.

Namun seperti katanya tadi, meski anjing adalah hewan yang begitu setia kepada pasangannya, hubungan seks adalah satu dari sedikit kesukaan utama mereka. Dan karena Kiba menganggap dirinya merupakan setengah manusia setengah hewan, dia bukanlah makhluk suci seperti malaikat yang tidak tertarik sedikitpun terhadap lawan kelamin.

Kiba masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diri dan perasaannya tiap kali membayangkan Hinata. Tapi... _Berbohong_, _ya?_

"...Saya mencintainya, Hiashi-san," Kiba memberikan pandangan penuh akan kepastian.

Dia **tidak** mencintai Hinata, begitupula sebaliknya. Kiba tidak bisa berdoa akan hal demikian, meski disudut hatinya ia dengan jujurnya mengharapkan perhatian sedikit lebih dari Hinata. Terkadang Kiba merasa iri pada Naruto; mengapa ia begitu spesial bagi Hinata? _Ada aku dan Shino; setia dan menyayanginya. Tapi mengapa hanya Naruto, Hinata?_

Namun ironisnya, hati wanita tersebut memang hanya milik Naruto seorang,. Dan itu adalah kenyataan kosmik seperti matahari yang merupakan pusat galaksi bima sakti, atau bersifat natural bagaikan matahari yang terbit di timur untuk tenggelam di barat.

Mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menikahinya. Berbohong. "...Semenjak dulu jauh-jauh hari; semenjak kecil, jauh sebelum Naruto menyadari betapa indahnya Hinata. Saya telah terlebih dulu...mencintainya. Saya tahu saya terdengar menjijikkan, tapi berikan saya waktu untuk membuktikan keseriusan saya kepada Hinata dalam jenjang pernikahan. Mohon pertimbangkan lamaran saya."

Tidak bisa cukup sekali ditekankan, Kiba bukanlah manusia sempurna tanpa celah. ia juga menyukai wanita, wajah dan tubuh mereka. Setelah menikmati bibir Hinata, pahamnya runtuh...dan, ia merasa begitu menjijikkan saat ini.

Namun dengan semua upayanya itu, disampingnya, Hinata dengan polosnya mendapati hati serta jiwanya bergetar. Ia tak pernah sedikitpun memikirkan Kiba berniat buruk terhadapnya. **Tak sedikitpun. **Tidak dan belum pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya. Ya. Kiba tak menyadarinya bahwa Hinata mempercayainya sepenuh hati. Sebuah ironi yang diputar dengan kejam dan tak berperasaan. Ia tak tahu menahu...bahwa Kiba sedikit demi sedikit sudah tak bisa menahan kuasa atas kendali libido-nya terhadap Hinata.

"Apa yang bisa ia tawarkan demi Hyuuga?" Salah satu dewan sesepuh Hyuuga berkomentar dengan kasar, seolah Kiba yang datang dari rakyat jelata berniat menikahi tuan puteri kerajaan mereka.

Tapi seperti pada dongeng-dongeng, kata-kata sang tuan puteri selalu bisa memberikan fakta mengenai hubungan manusia sesungguhnya yang seharusnya. "K-Kiba-kun adalah seorang jounin yang handal dan tangkas. Indera perasanya sebagai kapten dari regu pengejar dan penyergapan khusus milik Hokage-sama adalah sebaik kita para Hyuuga." Kiba membalikkan tatapannya kepada Hinata. Tak hanya satu-dua anggota keluarga saja yang dibuat terkejut oleh nada suara beraninya yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Satu yang selalu kutahu dan tak pernah keliru: indera perasanya yang paling sensitif...meliputi **hatinya** yang baik, peduli, dan perhatian."

Semuanya terdiam, tanpa terkecuali Kiba.

Ada suatu bunyi dari dada Kiba yang terdengar remuk. Ia merasa malu terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa menjadi penjahat perang yang jauh lebih kejam daripada ideologi sinting yang ditelurkan Madara dan Obito Uchiha.

Keyakinan Hinata membuat Kiba kehabisan napas. Mengapa wanita sepolos dan sesuci Hinata bisa menjadi salah satu orang terdekat dirinya?-Kiba tidak mengerti; dia hanya tidak bisa mengerti alasan dari balik itu semua. Kiba menggeram,

_Benar-benar lelucon kosmik yang tidak lucu...benar-benar tidak lucu sampai ingin membuatku menangis. Keparat, aku serasa menjadi bajingan terberat alam semesta karena berniat memanfaatkan kesucianmu...Hinata._

_Naruto...kau memang bajingan paling beruntung._

"Cinta saja...takkan bisa mempertahankan dan membangun klan menjadi yang tersohor!" Sesepuh yang lain menyerobot, tidak cukup senang dengan kemajuan perundingan diplomasi ini. "Selain uang dan pengaruh besar yang dimiliki sang suami dari Hinata-kun, kami tak membutuhkan apapun darinya. Cinta hanya akan menghalangi saja nantinya."

Mendengar itu membuat darah Kiba dan Neji mendidih. Walau memiliki hubungan masa lalu yang cukup tragis antara dirinya dan Hinata, Neji tumbuh menjadi pengganti abang yang dominan dan _caring_ terhadap Hinata. Selagi Neji berpura-pura tak mendengar apa-apa demi kelancaran perundingan, merasa diremukkan oleh pembelaan absolut dari Hinata barusan, Kiba benar-benar membuang semua harga diri, kebanggaan, dan namanya.

Disini, saat ini, yang tengah kembali bersujud simpuh dimuka Hiashi adalah makhluk tak bernama yang berusaha memberikan satu hal terbaik kepada sahabatnya yang paling suci, tercantik, dan terpolos.

"Saya tak membawa apapun untuk dipersembahkan...kecuali 4750 ryo di kantong celana saya saat ini. Tapi," Terakhir, Kiba membuang semua napsu birahinya terhadap Hinata. _Aku...aku pasti akan mempersatukan Hinata dengan Naruto. Walau apapun hasil akhirnya nanti. _"Tapi...tapi Hinata berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan 'juga' dalam hidupnya. Biarkan saya dan ijinkan saya melakukan hal demikian dengan terus memikirkan kebaikan demi dirinya dan hanya dirinya seorang sebagai kepala klan Hyuuga masa depan! Saya mohon, beri saya kesempatan!"

Ada saja niat Hinata untuk meneteskan air matanya. Hinata merasa begitu tersentuh masih ada orang yang begitu setia bersedia membela dirinya. Dia tahu...itu adalah isi hati Kiba yang sesungguhnya. Dengan mengatakan 'kebahagiaan', maksud Kiba adalah kebahagiaan dengan bersatunya Hinata sang kepala Hyuuga dengan Naruto sang Hokage. Kiba tahu bagaimana cinta Hinata begitu besar kepada Naruto-dan Hinata sendiri mengenal Kiba dengan sangat baik. Meski tadi mereka berbagi keintiman yang jarang didapat Hinata (bahkan dari Naruto sekalipun), ia berpikir bahwa mungkin...mungkin itu adalah untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya...

...

Apapun itu alasan yang melatar belakangi keputusan Hiashi, mungkin hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu. "...Baiklah. Kukabulkan." Hiashi melipat tangannya didepan dada, memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut dan tidak percaya pada wajah Kiba dan Hinata. Mereka berdua mulai merekahkan ukiran senyuman kecil pada bibir mereka.

Terdengar gemuruh ketidaksetujuan dan penolakan dari seluruh dewan sesepuh, namun Hiashi tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi, dengan satu ketentuan. Kau harus berpartisipasi dalam 'permainan suci' klan Hyuuga, _Ahura Kai_."

Sekali lagi para sesepuh berkomentar satu sama lain. Tapi ketika Kiba menolehkan wajahnya kearah Hinata, ia mendapati calon istrinya tersebut menampilkan ekspresi yang tak bisa dibacanya. Grasak-grusuk komentar puas dan cengiran yang saat ini menghiasi wajah-wajah tanah liat kendur para sesepuh, Kiba dibuat bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat kakek-kakek yang baru saja mengekspresikan kekecewaan terhadap keputusan Hiashi berubah lega dan tak peduli dengan situasi ini lagi?

_Demi Rokudo Sennin, apa itu Ahura Kai? Dan mengapa wajah Hinata berubah pucat pasi seperti hantu hanya dengan mendengar dua kata tersebut?_

"Jadi yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa menikahi Hinata adalah melakukan Ahura Kai, Hiashi-san? Apa ketentuannya?"

"...Satu lawan satu; kalahkan aku."

**|Bersambung|**

_Berikutnya di Canis Loyalis__:_

_"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kiba?! Menikahi pacar orang!"_

_"Kalau begitu maafkan aku karena sudah terlalu peduli dan sayang kepada sahabatku, Naruto! Kalau saja kau tidak mengecewakannya gara-gara gelar Hokage...yang-yang konyol itu!"_

_"...KAU!"_

AN: Ketimbang chapternya yaaang panjang, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat karena kalian sudah sudi membaca fic ini hingga chapter segini. _Kudos_ to all of us! Saya terlalu dibuat khawatir, apakah chapter fic saya ini kepanjangan? Saya ingin membuat fic ini spesial, baik untuk saya dan juga para pembaca, khususnya jika kalian fans KibaHina jg. Silahkan suarakan saja semua uneg-uneg kalian. Atau mungkin saya harus memperpendek word count-nya?

Untuk catatan pendek jika ada yang bingung:

Hinata saat ini masih mencintai Naruto; namun perasaannya diombang-ambingkan oleh hasrat hidup yang ditawarkan Kiba, sementara

Kiba tidak mencintai Hinata, belum, paling tidak; saat ini dia masih bimbang antara cinta dan birahi.

Review selalu bisa membuat saya senang jungkir balik, so...review! Click! _Voila!_

Crow signed out, _Adieu!_


	5. From the Fox to the Lioness with Dog

Hiks...meski saya (secara tidak sengaja) mengupdate fic ini agak sedikit terlambat, lantaran beberapa alasan tak terhindarkan, rasa terima kasih saya tidak akan pernah cukup rasanya kpd seluruh reviewer. Karena itu, **saya akan mengisi setiap keterlambatan dengan chapter berkualitas dan panjang yang gak tanggung2**. Anyway, OoT, saya cowok tulen (23), kuliah, september ini wisuda. Ngeri kan, padahal udah diujung tanduk masiiih aja nulis fic.

Without further a do, please enjoy your ride.

**Canis Loyalis**

**Fic by Crow**

**Chapter 5: From the Fox for the Lioness with Dog**

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar, Kiba." Walau Shino tidak melihat Kiba mata-ke-mata secara langsung, entah mengapa Kiba merasa tenang.

"S-sungguh?"

"Ya. Ketika tadi pembicaraanmu menjerumus ke bagaimana kau ingin memanfaatkan 'tubuh' Hinata walau hanya untuk satu tahun, aku sudah menyiapkan seranggaku untuk segera menghisap habis chakra dari alat reproduksimu." Bulu kuduk Kiba berdiri keseluruhannya. Jika Shino mengancam, cepat atau lambat ia akan melaksanakan ancamannya tersebut. "Tapi...kau benar-benar mementingkan kebahagiaan Hinata melebihi apapun. Aku salut."

Senyuman lemah Kiba keluar. Senyuman pasrah dengan sepasang alisnya sedikit menurun dan juga tatapan mata yang menerima keadaan apa adanya. Yaah, bagaimanapun juga Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto, pikir Kiba dengan cepat. Sedikit keintiman yang ia berikan kepada Hinata tidak akan merubah apapun. Seperti yang lalu-lalu, seberapa besarpun perhatian yang diberikannya bersama dengan Shino, didalam kepala batu Hinata yang ada hanyalah Naruto dan Naruto seorang.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah memaksakanmu tadi, Kiba-san," Anzu menyentuh pundak Kiba, menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "W-walau pada akhirnya...kalian tidak akan bersama, tapi paling tidak kau adalah orang terpenting dalam diri Hinata."

"Terima kasih, Anzu-san," Kiba memberikan senyumannya lagi. Ia mulai berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Kiba belum mengatakan konsekuensi dari tindakannya ini kepada pasangan Aburame. Jika ia menceritakannya, mereka pasti akan memaksa Kiba untuk menghentikan kekonyolan ini sekarang juga. Tapi...tetap saja tidak ada yang mau mengalah...

Naruto tidak ingin mengalah dari impiannya untuk menjadi Hokage.

Para sesepuh tidak ingin menunda pernikahan Hinata sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Kiba tidak ingin membiarkan Hinata menikah dengan orang asing yang tidak tentu ujung pangkalnya. Bagaimana jika mereka hanya membawa siksa dan ketidakbahagiaan terhadap Hinata?

Langkah pertama dari sini mungkin adalah menemui Naruto.

Berpamitan dengan Shino serta Anzu, Kiba berjalan keluar komplek Aburame bersama Akamaru disebelahnya.

_'Oke...' _Komentar Akamaru dibawah terik matahari. Ketika tak satupun dari mereka berbicara dengan hebohnya, berarti ada keadaan yang agak mengganjal. _'Kau mulai bersikap aneh, Kiba. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir atau kau akan jatuh sakit.'_

Kiba menyengir, mengusap kepala Akamaru dengan begitu bersahabat."Memiliki anak dan istri membuatmu perhatian, ya Akamaru." Si anjing putih hanya memberikan umpatan pendek dengan menggeram. Ekspresi Kiba berubah tenang untuk sesaat sebelum kembali bertanya. "Hei, bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga? Meski sudah hampir dua tahun, aku belum pernah bertanya padamu, 'kan?"

Akamaru dan Kiba berpindah ke tepian kalan untuk berteduh dibawah pohon nan rindang. Akamaru mulai menjelaskan. _'Yaah, pertama, kau...merasa terpenuhi.' _Jelasnya, singkat. _'Yang paling membuatmu merasakan hangat pada hatimu adalah ketika kau pergi jauh kemanapun juga...ketika kau mengingat rumah, kau menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang terus menunggu kepulanganmu, menantimu dengan begitu setia. Mengharapkanmu kembali hanya untuk melihat senyummu, mendengar suaramu, dan juga menjilat pipimu.'_

Kiba semakin tenggelam didalam pikirannya. Kedua matanya sedikit bergenang akan air mata. Jika dia membayangkan hal demikian terjadi padanya, ia hanya bisa menampilkan imagi Hinata sebagai istrinya. Kiba tidak bisa membayangkan wanita lain karena dia tidak begitu akrab dengan perempuan, dan karena hubungannya dengan Hinata memang cukup seistimewa itu sebenarnya.

Tapi ketika Kiba menyadari takdirnya...seorang diri, ketika ia kembali ke apartemennya, ia akan disambut oleh gelapnya ruangan. Ketika ia menyalakan lampu pada tepian daun pintu 'pun yang menyambutnya hanyalah ruang kosong dimana angin hantu bertiup dengan heningnya; persis seperti yang terjadi didalam hatinya.

Akamaru kembali menjilat sisi wajah Kiba. Kali ini dengan penuh perhatian dan kekerabatan. '_Kau masih bisa membatalkan semua ini, Kiba.' _Jelasnya. _'Kau tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu sendiri selama-lamanya. Kau butuh rekan hidupmu yang sebenarnya. Bukan Hinata.'_

"Entahlah, Akamaru." Kiba meraih tubuh besar anjingnya dan membenamkan sisi wajahnya pada punggung Akamaru. "Mengingat umurku yang sudah semakin matang, aku mulai memikirkan prospek masa depanku. Tapi sekuat apapun aku ingin beralih ke wanita lain, sekuat itu pula aku berharap mendapatkan perhatian dari Hinata."

Akamaru tidak ingin tahu apa yang Kiba lakukan di punggungnya dengan suara serak itu. "Aku mengerti aku sudah berbuat aksi tolol lainnya. Tapi, dengan semua keintiman dadakan antara diriku dan Hinata, itu membuat perasaan yang tertidur di dalam diriku bangkit. Jauh, _jauh_ di dalam alam bawah sadarku, ternyata aku memang menginginkan Hinata."

_'Menurutmu itu adalah cinta?' _Tanya Akamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu-aku tidak mengerti," Kiba mengangkat kepalanya sebelum kembali bersender pada batang pohon taman rindang. "Aku hanya ingin membuatnya nyaman, aman, dan membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan olehku. Aku membutuhkannya...karena ketika aku melihat kearahnya, aku melihat sosok yang begitu tegar dan kuat. Dia hanya kurang beruntung dilahirkan di keluarga sinting-jenius itu."

Akhirnya Kiba menyimpulkan perkataannya. "Aku ingin seseorang berada dibelakangku untuk menegurku ketika melakukan kesalahan, menyabarkanku ketika aku kehilangan kontrol atas kebodohan dan kepala panasku, dan selalu ada disana untuk memberi senyuman lembutnya yang menenangkan kepadaku. Aku...sepertinya ingin wanita itu adalah **Hinata**."

_'Jadi kau ingin menikahinya dengan sesungguhnya?'_

Kiba tidak perlu menjawab hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Ini bukanlah kata kata 'cinta' yang selalu digembar-gemborkan. Perasaan ini tulus. Murni. Tak bernoda. Bagaikan sepasang mata bayi ketika baru terlahir ke dunia.

Ia ingin terus bersama Hinata. Sesimpel itu.

"Aku tahu...aku ini naif, dungu, atau apalah. Tapi aku hanya ingin melihat senyum Hinata itu, walau dari kejauhan, aku ingin melihat senyum mungil dan manisnya itu tak pernah memudar." Kiba kembali menatap anjing setianya. "Meski itu berarti dia harus bersama Naruto, aku akan melakukan apapun. Meski napsuku menghalangiku untuk melakukan hal ini dengan sejujurnya, aku akan terus memaksa diriku untuk membuat Hinata tersenyum. Meski aku harus menjauh darinya selama masa-masa pernikahan kami, aku akan melakukannya. Semuanya demi dirinya."

Akamaru tidak pernah melihat raut wajah Kiba secerah ini. Bukan karena senyuman pahit itu, tapi karena momen ketika dimana seseorang mengeluarkan isi hatinya, dan membiarkan orang lain melihat dan menelanjangi isi kepalanya. Akamaru melihat kepolosan tolol yang begitu hangat, serta;perhatian yang begitu lembut dari dalam diri Kiba.

-o0o-

"Hei,"

"Owh, hei Kiba!" Sosok Naruto membalikkan tubuh dan menyapa balik temannya dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi ramen. "Apa kabar? Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu!"

Kiba selalu berpikir, diantara semua orang yang ada di desa ini, hanya Naruto yang paling mudah ditemui. Pria pirang calon Hokage ini menghabiskan 70% waktunya di Ichiraku jika waktu tidurnya dihitung juga. Saat pergi misipun ia membawa beberapa Ichiraku ramen instan bersamanya.

"Hm? Oh ya...begitulah. Mungkin kau sibuk dengan ujian chuunin dan tes jounin," Kiba mulai menjelaskan. "Aku juga sibuk misi jounin...maklum sajalah."

Kiba duduk disebelah Naruto dan memesan sepiring gyoza daging asap. "Jadi...bagaimana tes Hokage-mu, Naruto?"

Kiba menyadari Naruto tengah mempelajari beberapa gulungan diatas meja kedai. Jika dilihat lebih terperinci lagi, itu adalah teknik dan jurus rahasia level-A khusus Kage. "Hm, lancar sekali. Nek Tsunade juga tidak memberikan kesulitan yang berarti. Belum lagi dewan senat Konoha yang sepertinya juga menyarankan pada nenek sudah waktunya untuk gantung topi Kage dan beristirahat."

"Bagus." Kiba berkomentar. Jika saja Naruto sejinak ini, ia berpikir jika mereka bisa menjadi teman baik. Api tambah api hanya menghasilkan kobaran yang takkan pernah habis, bukan? "Berapa lama lagi kira-kira?"

"Tidak sampai enam bulan. Kenapa?"

_Bagus, enam bulan. Ini menjadi lebih mudah dari perkiraanku..._

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Temui aku di Training Ground No.16."

Kiba tidak ingin berbicara banyak di kedai. dia tidak ingin kedai ternama seperti Ichiraku luluh lantah menjadi satu dengan tanah.

Sekitar sepuluh menitan Kiba menunggu si pirang hingga akhirnya orang yang dimaksud muncul dan menghampiri si jounin pengejar.

Masih dengan beberapa gulungan dibacanya, Kiba dibuat takjub dengan kerajinan mantan murid drop-out yang satu ini. Setelah mendengar sapaan 'Yo!' yang khas dari Naruto, Kiba berniat langsung ke topik permasalahan.

"Naruto, aku tidak ingin berpanjang lebar. Aku ingin ini selesai dengan cepat."

"Hm? Ok, baiklah." Naruto menyengir, berkomentar tentang bagaimana Kiba nampak lebih (sok) dewasa karena sudah menjadi jounin. Menerima omelan singkat Kiba, ia langsung melanjutlan.

"Aku akan menikahi Hinata." Titik. Kiba tidak berniat melanjutkan pernyataannya sebelum Naruto merespon.

Seperti yang sudah dikira Kiba sebelumnya, raut wajah calon Hokage itu perlahan-lahan berubah murka. Sejujurnya, ya, sejujurnya, Kiba sudah bersiap menerima bogem mentah dari Naruto.

"...Asal kau tahu saja Kiba, sebelum aku keluar rumah tadi aku yakin hari ini bukan tanggal 1 April. Leluconmu tidak membuatku tertawa sedikitpun." Naruto menggulung rapat gulungan pelajarannya, dan mengembalikannya kebalik pinggang. "Jika kau ingin melucu, cobalah yang lebih 'nyata' sedikit."

'Nyata'?-Urat amarah Kiba hampir pecah. Apa maksudnya 'nyata'? Apakah dia berpikir kalau pernikahan antara Kiba dan Hinata hanya terjadi didalam mimpi.

Tapi sekali lagi, Kiba berusaha menahan amuknya. Khusus untuk saat ini. "Aku mengerti jika kau tidak percaya. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Setelah ini aku ingin bertemu Hokage untuk memberikanku rekomendasinya menantang Hiashi, ayah Hinata."

"Oi, oi." Suara Naruto terdengar bergetar akan amarah dan rasa tidak percaya. "Lalu bagaimana denganku!? Aku adalah kekasih Hinata, dan bukan kau Kiba!"

"Naruto, aku berusaha kuat untuk tidak mengikuti emosimu saat ini!" Kiba menghardik balik. "Kalau kau terus seperti ini...aku jadi harus memikirkan ribuan kali untuk membiarkan Hinata menikah denganmu!"

Naruto menyengir tak percaya. "Oh, oh, jadi kau lebih baik dariku? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kiba?! Menikahi pacar orang! Kau gila atau apa?"

Kiba menahan kuat rahangnya untuk tidak segera menerkam Naruto dan mencabik dagingnya. "Kalau begitu maafkan aku karena sudah terlalu peduli dan sayang kepada sahabatku, Naruto! Kalau saja kau tidak mengecewakannya gara-gara gelar Hokage...yang-yang konyol itu!"

"...KAU!"

Naruto meraih kerah jaket kulit Kiba, menggemertakkan buku-buku jarinya; Akamaru bersiaga akan pertarungan, kepalan Naruto menempel pada sisi pipi Kiba, Akamaru melompat dan menggigit lengan Naruto.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat hanya dalam hitungan detik. Akamaru melepas lengan Naruto dan beralih mendekati Kiba, partnernya. Akamaru menggeram penuh akan amarah kearah Naruto. Ia menggeram begitu kesal: _'Dan orang tak sabaran ini adalah calon Hokage kalian? Aku lebih memilih untuk segera pensiun jadi anjing-ninja,'_

Kiba berusaha kuat untuk menghilangkan bintang-bintang dan kilau-kemilau yang masih berkerlipan di matanya. _Sial, kuat sekali pukulannya?!_

Kiba menepuk pundak Akamaru untuk menenangkannya. Kiba menggeleng pelan kearahnya. Hidung dan bibir Kiba mengalirkan darah segar. _Bibirku sepertinya pecah,_

"Untuk catatan saja Naruto, aku tidak bermaksud memberikan ultimatum ataupun tantrum...tapi kau berhutang satu bogem mentah dariku."

Napas Naruto masih memburu. Pikirannya masih kalap. "Coba katakan sekali lagi kau akan menikahinya!"

"...Hh, ya, aku akan tetap menikahi Hinata."

"Satu bogem saja tidak cukup sepertinya, Kiba!"

Akamaru kembali bersiaga, menghalangi Naruto menghampiri partnernya yang tengah tak berdaya diatas tanah. "KAU HARUS MENDENGARKAN ORANG BICARA DULU, SIALAN!" Kiba berteriak, benar-benar emosi; kesabarannya sudah habis nampaknya.

_Sial, sebenarnya seberapa kuat pukulan si brengsek ini?! _Kiba masih merasakan sisi wajahnya nyut-nyutan sehabis berteriak lantang. Sebanyak apapun misi yang ia terima, sebanyak apapun kriminal dan ninja pelarian yang eksel pada bidang taijutsu, Kiba belum pernah merasakan tinju mentah yang sekuat ini sebelumnya.

"Aku **harus** menikahi Hinata sekarang. Karena jika tidak, sesepuh Hyuuga akan menjodohkannya dengan pria asing dari negara lain." Kiba mulai bisa merasakan sisi wajahnya kembali, kesemutannya perlahan menghilang. "Setelahnya kami akan bercerai; Hinata menjadi pemilik sah Hyuuga, dan kau...kau bisa menikahinya setelah menjadi Hokage."

Pertamanya Naruto memikirkan ulang perkataan Kiba, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengklarifikasinya lagi. "Konyol sekali, Kiba. Kau semakin terdengar bodoh dari yang biasanya."

Kiba tidak langsung menjawabnya. Akamaru yang merasakan Kiba yang tengah tersinggung dan terpukul, kini kembali menjilati sisi mukanya. "Biar adil, Naruto..." Mulai Kiba. "Aku memang bodoh; aku bukanlah pria yang memiliki kejeniusan tersembunyi sepertimu. Ya, aku mengakuinya. Aku kagum padamu, walau aku tidak begitu suka mengatakannya. Tapi untuk yang satu ini...aku senang...karena aku mengerti perasaan Hinata melebihimu. Jauh melebihimu."

Naruto mulai mencerna perkataan Kiba. "Dengar, Naruto. Aku murni melakukan ini semua demi Hinata. Namun dibandingkan denganku dan Shino, ia jauh berbahagia jika berada bersamamu. Kami selalu tahu itu."

Kiba belum ingin membiarkan Naruto menyelanya. Jika kembali diingat, kenangan yang telah mereka lalui bersama berempat, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Chouji, mungkin hanya akan tinggal kenangan indah. Naruto yang bodoh, Shikamaru yang pemalas, Chouji si rakus, dan Kiba si anak anjing yang sok jadi bos.

Kiba ingin tetap berteman dengan Naruto. Tapi, Naruto-nya yang sekarang berada beberapa konstelasi jauh diatasnya. Sementara Kiba, jika mau jujur, mungkin berada di level terbawah, jauh dari teman-teman Konoha 13-nya yang lain.

Kiba hanya mulai tersadar akan realita disekitarnya. Dia tersadar bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki dasar-dasar sebagai seorang Hokage. Dia juga sadar bahwa ia bukan lagi rival Naruto. Dan ia juga telah sadar kalau balas dendam atas tindakan memalukan Naruto terhadapnya pada ujian chuunin tidak akan pernah terwujud sampai kapanpun juga.

Lebih baik, bukan...? Untuk tersadar akan realita ketimbang melayang tak tentu di alam mimpi?

"...Karena itu, aku akan menyatukan kalian berdua."

"Grr...memangnya ada apa sebenarnya, Kiba?!" Seru Naruto, kali ini dia tidak ingin disela. "Ada apa sebenarnya ini?"

"Kau masih ingat, pasti, ketika Hinata mengajakmu menikah kemarin." Naruto mengangguk. "Dia melakukannya lantaran sudah disudutkan oleh sesepuh Hyuuga. Jika tidak menikah sebelum usianya memasuki 24, dalam beberapa hari lagi, ia akan dijodohkan dengan orang lain yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali secara paksa. Satu-satunya pria yang ia inginkan hanyalah kau, Naruto. Tapi demi gelar Hokage, kau menolaknya begitu saja."

Naruto mengeluh kesal bercampur rasa bersalah. "Tapi kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku?!"

"Itu karena dia **sangat** mencintaimu; dia hanya tidak ingin kau sampai mengurunkan niatmu menjadi Hokage gara-gara dia!" Kiba menggeleng. "Kau tidak pernah mengerti, Naruto; Hinata memang wanita sebaik dan sepolos itu!"

Naruto tak memiliki apapun untuk membalas. Dia tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Gelar Hokage atau Hinata? "...Aku tidak mengerti, Kiba."

"Kau cukup lihat dan berusaha untuk mengerti Hinata lebih dari sekarang." Kiba mulai berdiri dan melangkah menjauh. "Aku tahu kau takkan sudi melepas gelar Hokage yang akan segera kau raih. Karena itu enam bulan lagi, aku akan menceraikan Hinata dan kau bisa kembali bersamanya. Kau cukup pura-pura menghiburnya biar keluarga Hyuuga percaya bahwa Kiba adalah bajingannya disini. Jangan khawatir, Naruto...**aku tidak mencintainya.** Tidak akan ada perasaan yang terlibat dalam pernikahan kami. Pada akhirnya, semua senang, semua menang."

Naruto menyusul Kiba dari belakang, dan menarik pundak agar kembali bertemu pandang dengannya. "Hei, apa-apaan itu, brengsek!? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Naruto. Jika kau menjadi Hokage kelak, kau bisa merubah peraturan konyol Hyuuga itu. Kau bisa membawa kedamaian, bahkan ke klan Hyuuga yang tidak kalah terkutuk dengan Uchiha. Dan lagi, aku percaya jika harus menitipkan Hinata padamu. Jika...kita tidak melakukan sesuatu sekarang, Hinata akan berada di tempat yang terlalu jauh. Bahkan dengan gelar Hokage-mu, kau tidak akan bisa melerai pernikahan dua orang **yang** dianggap saling mencintai. Apalagi jika salah satunya berasal dari negara besar shinobi selain Hi. Sayang, 'kan, sudah sejauh ini kau mempertahankan kedamaian sebagai duta perdamaian."

"Tapi, kenapa Kiba...?" Intonasi Naruto menunjukkan rasa iba kepada sahabat masa kecilnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini-sejauh ini? Apa yang kau dapat?"

_Pertanyaan itu lagi? _Kiba menyengir didalam hatinya. "Tidak usah memikirkan itu. Lagipula aku tidak menolongmu. Hanya tidak sengaja saja karena kau bersama dengan Hinata."

"Grr...! Kau akan menerima cemooh semua orang! Kau akan menerima 'tatapan' dingin itu juga! Apa kau tidak peduli, Kiba?!" Ketika pemuda dari Inuzuka itu melanjutkan jalannya, Naruto bersorak. "Kau belum menyadari perasaan terpojok itu hingga kau merasakannya sendiri! Itu tidaklah enteng!"

"Semenjak dulu, aku tidak pernah peduli dengan mereka semua, Naruto. Lagipula klan Inuzuka memang selalu dipandang sebelah mata hanya karena kecenderungan kami bersama anjing. Mereka tidak mengenal kami. Mereka hanya melihat kulit luar kami. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa karena mereka cuma ikut-ikutan sesamanya. Karena itu mereka bodoh dan berwawasan sempit. Mereka lebih parah dan buruk dari anjing, jika kau bertanya padaku."

Naruto berdiri seorang diri di bukit kecil training ground ini. Nampaknya tak ada satupun kata yang bisa merubah keputusan Kiba saat ini.

Masalah perdamaian adalah masalah yang jauh lebih kompleks dari yang terdengar. Masalah klan, masalah 'pengucilan' grup oleh masyarakat luas, dan terutama masalah seperti ini... Naruto sudah merasa cukup ketika salah satu sahabatnya termakan kebencian. Naruto tidak ingin Kiba menjadi salah satunya.

Naruto pernah dengar dari kabar angin lalu, tentang bagaimana orang-orang melihat klan Inuzuka. Naruto tidak suka pengotak-ngotakan itu. Ia benci ketika ada seseorang atau beberapa orang dikucilkan.

Sasuke sudah kembali ke desa. Tapi sepertinya, Naruto harus menambah satu masalah ini kedalam 'buku rencana Hokage'-nya.

Sudah cukup dengan semua kebencian, dendam dan masalah tersembunyi.

Kiba adalah sahabatnya. Terlebih lagi, sahabat yang begitu rela berkorban... _Dia pria yang baik,_ batin Naruto.

Naruto tahu apa itu Ahura Kai (berkat studinya). Jika saja Kiba kalah dalam duel itu, dia harus menghadapi konsekuensi setimpal karena sudah berani menantang Hyuuga.

Ada satu destinasi pasti yang harus dituju Naruto. Jika Kiba rela mengorbankan segitu banyak nasibnya; dia 'pun begitu. _Heh, aku tidak pernah mau kalah darimu semenjak kecil, Kiba._ "Jangan kira hanya dirimu saja yang bisa berlagak keren. Aku bisa **membacamu** seperti buku!"

Ada satu hal terpenting yang harus dipastikan Naruto.

-o0o-

Malam sudah tiba. Jika Naruto tidak salah, kediaman Hyuuga sudah seperti rumah hantu sepinya pada pukul sebelas malam. Naruto juga ingat tentang curhat Hinata yang mengatakan bahwa ia selalu belajar tentang masalah diplomasi, ekonomi, dan hubungan masyarakat sebagai calon pewaris klan Hyuuga. Sampai jam dua belas tengah malam, kira-kira biasanya. Jadi, pikir Naruto, mungkin Hinata masih terjaga saat ini.

Naruto melompat dengan anli dari satu atap rumah ke atap lainnya. Bagaikan ninja yang paling lihai dan hebat, langkah kakinya 'pun bahkan tak bisa dirasakan hingga akhirnya ia mendarat pada salah satu balkon rumah utama klan Hyuuga.

Naruto mengetuk pintu jendela kamar seseorang dengan interval unik. Nampaknya itu adalah sandi rahasia untuk memanggil siapapun yang berada didalam.

Ketika Hinata membuka gordin jendelanya, kedua matanya melebar tak percaya akan hal yang dilihatnya. "Hai," Sapa Naruto ketika si gadis mendapati dirinya tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"N-N-N-Naru-Naru-" Gelagapan seperti biasa, pikir Naruto dengan humorisnya. "T-tunggu sebentar...biar kubukakan,"

Ketika Naruto mendarat di kamar Hinata, si gadis berniat memeluk si calon Hokage Konoha. Tapi ekspresi-tidak, nuansa hati Naruto begitu tenang dan membuat Hinata nyaris pangling mengenalnya. Memang dia adalah Naruto yang biasanya. Tanpa Byakugan 'pun, Hinata bisa mendeteksi mana Naruto asli dan yang palsu.

Hanya satu pertanyaan Hinata...mengapa Naruto memasang raut demikian?

"Aku sudah dengar, 'loh Hinata."

Wajah si gadis kembali berkobar akan rona. Ia langsung menyadari maksud Naruto saat itu juga. "M-maafkan aku, Naruto-kun...semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan aku...aku tidak ingin m-m-menikah dengan orang asing. K-Kiba-kun tidak bersalah...d-dia hanya-"

Naruto meletakan satu jarinya pada bibirnya sendiri dan mendesis kearah Hinata dengan wajah rubah klasiknya. "Sst-! Jangan keras-keras. Kalau ayahmu menemukanku, aku pasti dibunuhnya."

"M-maaf," Hinata kini yang berbisik.

Naruro kembali memusatkan tatapan dan chakra alamiahnya yang lembut kepada Hinata. "...Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu? Akan menikah dengan Kiba dan semacamnya?"

Kerika mendengar kata-kata itu dari orang lain tanpa ia pikirkan pertamanya, membuat Hinata teringat pada ciuman panas yang ia bagi dengan Kiba. Saat-saat dimana ia merasa hidup dan dibutuhkan oleh keberadaan sumber panas yang berkobar bak api kehidupan. Itu semua mencairkan tubuh Hinata bagaikan lilin.

Wajah Hinata kembali merona, dan Naruto menangkap ekspresi lain daripada yang lain barusan. Ronanya berbeda. Ekspresinya berbeda. Hanya dari itu saja membuat perasaan Naruto sudah terkalahkan dari Kiba. Rona itu adalah rona kebahagiaan. Rona yang belum pernah dilihat Naruto sebelumnya dari Hinata.

_Sepertinya dugaanku benar_, pikir Naruto. "Sahabat masa kecil itu...memang selalu meninggalkan **kesan **mendalam, bukan begitu?"

"...Eh? M-maksudmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Kau tampak 'bahagia'." Naruto tersenyum kearah Hinata, memicingkan matanya sembari menyentuh pundak si gadis. "Begitu bahagia."

Hinata menyentuh wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia nampak megap-megap tak kuasa menahan ekspresi terbakarnya itu. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Hinata,"

Mereka terdiam sejenak. "Kiba sudah merebut hatimu dariku."

Wajah Kiba terbayang kuat dalam pikiran Hinata. Bagaimana aroma maskulin tubuh Kiba yang begitu menggoda Hinata, dan bagaimana lembabnya bibir dan taring liar itu ketika mengapit erat bibir Hinata. Hanya satu malam. Hanya satu malam, demi Rokudo Sennin. Hanya satu malam, dan kini semuanya telah berubah.

Kiba meniupkan badai kuat kedalam hati Hinata. Membuatnya tersedot dan terbawa setiap inci dari keberadaan Kiba.

Pemikiran itu membuat Hinata tersedak...dan tersedak lagi. Hinata meraih segelas air mineral dari tepian meja belajarnya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya dari Naruto; apa yang akan pemuda itu pikirkan nantinya?

Mereka tengah 'beristirahat'; meski Hinata sempat mengatakan 'putus' saking kalapnya dalam keterkejutan dan kesedihan. Tapi, hanya satu yang membuatnya bingung, apa hati manusia bisa berubah hanya dalam dua hari maksimal?

Mengapa tiap kali dia berpikir mencintai Naruto saat ini, perasaannya malah berkata lain. Setiap kali ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pernikahan ini hanyalah siasat demi kepentingan Hinata, malah membuatnya semakin ingin berada didekat Kiba lebih lama lagi, bila tidak untuk selamanya; merasakan hangat dan hasrat dirinya.

Yang lebih anehnya lagi...mengapa setelah Naruto berkata demikian, Hinata menjadi sedikit lebih tenang berada didekatnya? Berbeda dari biasanya yang bahkan tidak berani menatap mata biru lautnya selama lebih dari lima detik.

Kini Hinata membalas tatapan tenang Naruto konstan selama beberapa menit dalam hening. Hingga akhirnya elusan akrab Naruto pada kepala Hinata mengejutkannya. "Tidak apa. Tidak apa, Hinata."

"...Naruto-kun?" Gelagapnya hilang. Gelagap Hinata terhadap Naruto menghilang entah kemana. "...Maafkan aku,"

Kedua bola mata si gadis mulai berlinang dan Naruto yang melihatnya malah tersenyum semakin panjang. Ia lantas meraih kedua pelipis bawah mata Hinata dan menyapu air yang mulai menetes. "Sst...ssst, jangan menangis. Aku tidak marah padamu...aku hanya tidak mengira saja Kiba memikirkan ide gila seperti itu. Dia bodoh, 'kan?

Bahkan sampai menerima tantangan Ahura Kai ayahmu."

Hinata mengangguk ragu. Ia meraih tangan Naruto dan mendiamkannya disana. Naruto melanjutkan. "Ia pasti tidak tahu konsekuensi Ahura Kai,"

"S-setelah menerima tantangan...K-Kiba-kun langsung pergi untuk menemui Hokage-sama t-tanpa mendengar keterangan lebih lanjut."

"Eh...yaah, memang dia seperti itu." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku mengerti karena beda sifat kami seperti hanya...sekitar 11/12."

Dia langsung melanjutkan. "Tapi tidak usah khawatir. Tsunade-baachan akan menjelaskan padanya."

"...Kau tidak marah padaku, N-Naruto-kun?" Pertanyaan berintonasi rendah itu terdengar begitu rendah diri.

"Yang membuatku kesal adalah karena Kiba tidak membicarakan ini dulu padaku; aku kesal sekali." Hinata kelihatan semakin risih dan bersalah.

"M-maaf...tapi ia melakukannya karena tidak ingin membuang waktu terlalu lama. A-akhir bulan ini aku-"

"Ya. Aku mengerti itu, Hinata. Kiba sudah menemuiku tadi."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, mengingat momen-momen yang telah ia lalui bersama dengan Hinata. Menyedihkan memang karena harus segera berakhir. Bagaimana gadis ini begitu setia menemaninya belajar, berlatih, berperan sebagai penasihat; semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan. Berkat Hinata, ia memiliki pengalaman sebagai pacar ideal. "Maaf, Hinata. Salah satu dari kita memang harus mengucapkannya...

Seperti kemarin, biar aku, oke?"

Hinata merasa tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto. Pasti itu. Kedua matanya kembali berair.

"Kita telah selesai disini."

"...N-Naruto-kun,"

"Jangan menangis; takdir yang lebih besar tengah menantimu sebagai kepala keluarga Hyuuga di masa depan. Ketika saat itu tiba, kau membutuhkan seseorang yang setia-anjing yang setia," Napas Hinata tersedak, mengeratkan pegangannya pada pergelangan Naruto. Namun si bocah ramen hanya menyengir begitu bersahabat. "Sekuat apapun kau menahannya, ada saja perasaan yang terusik ketika akhirnya kau menyadari bahwa sahabat masa kecilmu begitu berarti, membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya. Ketika kau menyadarinya...akan sangat sulit menghapusnya. Jadi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena aku **mengerti** itu."

_Sakura-san, ya...?_

"...Maafkan aku," Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang tengah merasukinya. Tapi dia merasakan satu genggam penuh rasa senang bercampur dengan sesendok kesedihan, dan diaduk rata didalam hatinya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya. Mendengar dukungan dari Naruto membuatnya positif akan perasaannya terhadap Kiba, tapi melihat ekspresi Naruto itu sungguh...

"...Jangan bersedih untukku, Hinata. Sekuat apapun kau memohon padaku...aku tidak akan pernah mau mengurunkan niatku menjadi Hokage. Itu adalah mimpiku seumur hidup, dan aku bercita-cita menjadikan Konoha model dari perdamaian dunia. Jika aku ingin membawakan kedamaian yang sebenarnya, aku harus membenahi Konoha pertama-tama. Dimulai dengan menjadi Hokage."

Naruto melanjutkan. "Aku **belum bisa **menikah sebelum menjadi Hokage. Syarat utama Hokage adalah ketidakterikatan kepada dunia, namun itu hanya untuk tahap inisial. Menyadari ada **sesuatu yang hilang**, barulah sang Kage diijinkan menikah. Ninja bagaikan Yin dan Yang. Untuk menjadi lebih baik, keseimbangan diri dan batin harus tercipta." Naruto tersenyum. "Ini adalah siklus kehidupan Rokudo Sennin; dan seluruh desa ninja turut mempraktekkannya."

"...Naruto-kun,"

"Aku tidak bisa...membiarkan peraturan sepihak Hyuuga...atau bagaimana masyarakat melihat Inuzuka..." Ia tersenyum bersahabat kepada Hinata. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, Hinata, karena aku harus beregois diri demi itu semua. Aku tidak ingin tragedi Uchiha terulang, dan langkah awal untuk semua itu adalah dengan menjadi Hokage."

-o0o-

Malam itu, hati Hinata terasa begitu berkecamuk. Dia merasa tak tentu arah, dan ia juga tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia telah terbawa badai Kiba terlalu jauh.

Ini semua begitu membingungkan. Hinata tidak mengerti; Kiba tidak menyukai dirinya seperti dalam tahap 'percintaan'. Satu kata saja untuk menggambarkan rasa perhatian Kiba terhadapnya adalah dibawah motif 'persaudaraan' atau 'kekerabatan'. Tapi kenapa Hinata malah mencintainya?

Apakah karena ciuman tadi pagi-dan seluruh hal yang Hinata ketahui menjadi berputar-putar dan terbawa arus?

Jantung Hinata kembali terpompa ketika mendengar ketukan ringan pada jendelanya lagi. _Siapa itu? _Sudah jam dua pagi, namun kedua mata Hinata belum mau menutup lantaran situasi ini.

Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugan dan mendapati sosok Kiba tengah mencangkung masih sambil mengetok pelan jendela kamarnya. "...Hinata, ini aku."

Hinata kembali membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Kiba yang kini telah berpakaian khas jounin membalas tatapannya. Ia tersenyum kepada Hinata-sebuah senyuman lemah diberikannya. Hinata bisa melihat tubuh letih Kiba hanya dari sirkulasi udara dan gerak dadanya. Sepertinya dia sehabis dari luar desa. Namun si gadis tak menjawab senyumannya itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan terkesan mengganggu pada perasaan Hinata.

"...Cukup dengarkan aku saja," Jelas Kiba, menyadari raut 'tak menyambut' dari Hinata. Belum lagi tatapan tak berekspresinya yang menatapnya dari balik jendela, perasaan dan hati Kiba seolah menyusut dan tenggelam semakin dalam. _Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? _

Persis ketika Kiba hendak berbicara, Hinata membuka pintu jendela dan mempersilahkan pria kedua memasuki kamarnya. Awalnya Kiba ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya ia menapak masuk.

Kamar Hinata bagaikan bentuk utuh dari Hinata dengan ukuran yang lebih besar. Tiap aroma Hinata yang bisa ia cium ada didalam kamar ini. Kamar ini membuat Kiba nyaman dan serasa berada di rumah. Aneh, namun tidak seaneh itu juga sebenarnya. Kamar ini hanya terasa begitu akrab kepada dirinya, seperti teman.

"...Ada masalah, Hinata?"

Menyadari Hinata yang ragu dalam diam, Kiba ingin melelehkan es itu. Ia tidak terbiasa diperlakukan dingin oleh Hinata. Jujur saja, Hyuuga memiliki tatapan yang hangat-tatapan yang tidak cocok jika dibawakan dengan alis mengkerut. "...Naruto-kun mengunjungiku,"

_Dan?_ Ada kelanjutan dari kata-katanya; maka Kiba menunggu.

"...Dia mengharapkan kita untuk menikah."

Dada Kiba kembali berdenyut ngilu. "Tentu saja, Hinata. Aku juga sudah mengatakan padanya. Kupikir ia setuju untuk ikut serta dalam rencana kita."

Hinata berbalik, wajahnya kelihatan panik dibawah siraman sinar rembulan. "Tidak, Kiba-kun...maksudnya, agar kita **benar-benar menikah!**" Hinata meninggikan suaranya namun memastikan cukup rendah agar tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya dari lorong luar kamar. "Dia tidak menerima perceraian kita, dan tidak akan menikah denganku lagi nantinya."

Kemana gelagapan Hinata yang biasanya; ia dalam tekanan, ia tak kuasa menahan gejolak dadanya ini. Dia mencintai Kiba, perasaan ini membuatnya ingin segera menerkam Kiba dan mengatakan padanya kalau tindakannya pagi tadi sudah memutarbalikkan hukum kosmik yang mengatakan bahwa cinta Hinata hanya milik Naruto.

Kini 'Matahari' Hinata bukan lagi pusat galaksi bima sakti; ia terbit di barat dan akan tenggelam di timur-kiamat. Isi kepala Hinata serasa kiamat.

"...Katakan padaku, Kiba-kun, a-a-apakah kau juga memiliki rasa yang sama terhadapku?" Kedua mata ebony Kiba semakin melebar. Ia tak percaya Hinata akan menanyakan ini kepadanya.

Hinata meremas dada kirinya. "Apakah kau **juga** mencintaiku, Kiba-kun?"

Kedua alis matanya mengkerut. Rasa takut terukir jelas dari sepasang mata berwarna lavendernya. Dia terluka. Dia begitu rapuh saat ini. Dia, untuk pertama kalinya, takut akan masa depan. Dia ingin jawaban.

Dia menginginkan Kiba.

Kiba bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari wajah Hinata. Dan seperti Shino serta ideologinya yang terus diucapkan pada Kiba sedari dulu: 'Bersiaplah terbakar jika kau bermain api.'

**|Bersambung|**

_Berikutnya di Canis Loyalis:_

_"Tidak usah memikirkan yang macam-macam. Ayahmu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku; aku tidak akan diekstradisi dari desa. Aku akan disini, menemanimu."_

AN: Yeah, bagaimana menurut kalian? Semoga ga begitu aneh. Author's Note kali ini mau saya gunakan untuk promosi. Bagi kalian yang masih lapar dengan KibaHina silahkan visit fic saya Canis Minor: Lick Me Please dan Canis Minor: Snake's Confession. Setiap fic KibaHina saya akan memiliki kode 'Canis' pada judul, so sampai bertemu juga di oneshot KibaHina saya lainnya di masa depan.

Saya juga mo nanya...apakah ada salah satu diantara kalian yang suka series Persona 4? Silahkan visit fic Persona 4 saya yg berjudul Persona 4: Gods' Rebellion.

Project Canis dan Project Rebellion adalah dua fic utama saya. Saya tidak akan menulis di fandom lain untuk sementara, karena saya akan fokus kepada dua project ini. So enjoy your ride with me.

With everything said, please review, critic, comment! Click! _Voila!_

Crow signed out, _Adieu!_


	6. You Are Mine

Salam jumpa lagi! Tetek bengek dan minta maaf ada di bagian paling bawah. Hehe. Eniwei thx to Me Yuki Hina yg udah mengingatkan saya untuk update lewat PM. Enjoy the chapter.

**Canis Loyalis**

**Fic by Crow**

**Chapter 6: You Are Mine**

"Tidak,"

"...Tidak?"

Suasana di dalam kamar Hinata berubah mencekam. Kiba tak bisa lagi membaui aroma semerbak kamar Hinata. Ia sudah lupa; ia lupa dikarenakan bagaimana kepalanya dipenuhi oleh Hinata. Hinata. Hinata lagi. Hinata dan Hinata.

Dimana-mana terisi Hinata.

Namun kesadarannya sebagai pria tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Bagaimana bisa Naruto memutuskan seseorang yang dicintainya begitu saja? Kiba mengerti kalau alasan dibalik adalah dirinya. Tapi apa si rubah tidak bisa mengerti walau sedikit saja?

Dia berbuat seenaknya lagi. Tapi...ia sendiripun begitu,

_Aku tidak mencintai Hinata...'kan?_

Semakin jauh ia mengikuti panggilan hati nuraninya, sejauh itu pula ia menginginkan Hinata - seperti awal petualangannya. Ia menginginkan Hinata. Tapi,

_Apa Hinata akan bahagia bersamaku?_

"A-apa maksudmu Kiba-kun?"

Suaranya bergetar, wajahnya memerah redam, seluruh perasaan berkecamuk didalam dirinya; kecewa, sedih, kemarahan, semuanya Hinata tujukan pada Kiba. "...B-bagaimana kau bisa...m-mengatakan hal itu...?"

Kiba belum menjawab. Kakinya mulai menapak mundur. Sesaat memang begitu menyenangkan serta membahagiakan ketika gadis idamanmu mengatakan hal demikian kepada dirimu. Namun sesaat kemudian kau merasa takut. Takut kalau kau tidaklah cukup baik untuknya; kau takut mengecewakannya. Mungkin niat Kiba telah menjadi bulat untuk menolong Hinata, tapi perasaan meledak-ledak dari Hinata ini membuat Kiba tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ia takut mengecewakan Hinata.

_Haruskah aku menghampiri dan memuknya?_

_Haruskah aku meminta maaf padanya?_

Perkataan Shino kembali terngiang. _Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar. _Jika ada satu halpun yang membuat Hinata bahagia adalah dengan berada didekat Naruto; hanya Naruto seorang. "...Tapi kita tak bisa, Hinata,"

Air mata Hinata mulai menetes, menarik garis lirus yang membelah dataran lembut pipinya. Melihat itu membuat Kiba ingin meraih dan memeluk tanpa pernah melepaskan diri si gadis lagi untuk selama-lamanya.

Awalnya Kiba menginginkan Hinata. Sesaat kemudian determinasi menguasai diri Kiba untuk konsisten kepada tugasnya. Namun setelah itu, tak lama kemudian, kebulatan tekad itu diaduk ulang oleh Hinata sendiri. Ia meminta cinta Kiba,

Apa susahnya? _Apakah aku harus berterus terang juga padanya?_

Tapi setiap keinginan Kiba untuk membuat Hinata tenang pupus sudah. Si gadis melap air matanya sendiri. Sepasang pelipis bawah matanya membengkak, dan hidungnya memerah. "Cukup, Kiba-kun. Semuanya sudah cukup."

Kiba mengernyit. Nada suara Hinata begitu dingin terdengar di telinga sensitifnya. "...Hinata?"

"Kupikir...memang diriku yang keliru." Hinata menolak membalas tatapan Kiba. Ia merunduk, membiarkan mata nilanya menatap lantai kayu jati kamarnya. "Naruto-kun, walau sedikit, mungkin masih menginginkan Sakura-san. Aku bisa menerimanya...ditinggal oleh seseorang yang kucintai. Tapi ketika kupikir...kini aku mencintaimu - bahwa kuharap kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku, ternyata lagi-lagi perasaan itu bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Kiba merasakan cubitan kuat dilancarkan pada jantungnya. Pada saat ini ia merasa begitu terkutuk. Apakah Hinata barusan serius mengatakan mencintainya? Tapi, bukankah,

"Tragis," Tatapan Hinata berubah kosong. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dari Kiba. "Kau tidak perlu mengikuti Ahura Kai, Kiba-kun. Kau tidak perlu membahayakan dirimu. Sudah cukup. Aku akan melakukan apa yang sudah ditetapkan padaku."

"H-Hinata...tunggu sebentar,"

"Tidak perlu, Kiba-kun." Suara Hinata sedikit meninggi. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mengeluarkan nada seperti itu, terlebih lagi ia gunakan untuk membentak Kiba. Serasa disengat ular. Menyakitkan, dingin; Kiba diserang rasa bersalah. "Aku akan mengumumkan pembatalan Ahura Kai kepada chichihue esok pagi. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Tapi, Hinata-"

"Aku mau tidur, Kiba-kun." Hinata memotong pembelaan diri Kiba. "Maaf jika aku berlaku tidak sopan, tapi kau harus pergi sekarang."

"Hinata-"

"Terima kasih karena sudah memikirkan diriku sejauh ini, Kiba-kun." Nada suara si gadis melembut. "Tapi kupikir tak ada gunanya hidup bersama orang yang tak mencintaiku; seperti katamu dulu."

"Jangan bercanda, Hinata. Kita bisa melakukan sesuatu - a-aku bisa menemui Naruto lagi!"

"Sudah kubilang cukup, Kiba-kun." Hinata masih menolak untuk menatap Kiba. "Cukup."

"Tapi kau sahabatku...aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita." Kiba bersungguh-sungguh dalam ucapannya. Hinata tahu itu, tapi dia juga tak ingin membuat Kiba melakukannya sejauh itu.

Jika semua itu selesai, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Naruto tidak akan ikut campur pada pernikahan mereka dan tak akan menikahi Hinata di masa depan. Pikiran itu mengganggu Hinata. Lalu apa yang akan dirinya dan Kiba lakukan jika waktu satu tahun sudah lewat? Kiba tak mencintainya. **Kiba tak mencintainya. **Lalu mereka akan kemana? Bercerai?

_Mengapa nasibmu semalang ini...Hinata?_, si gadis berbisik.

"Maaf. Aku sudah tak membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi." Jelas Hinata. "Aku tak bisa melihat masa depan jika dirimu masih ada disini, Kiba-kun. Mungkin saja suamiku nanti adalah seseorang yang baik serta perhatian. Jika orang tersebut memang bukanlah Naruto-kun ataupun dirimu, aku tetap masih bisa mengharapkan hal demikian, bukan?

Aku masih bisa berharap, 'kan Kiba-kun?"

"Tapi, Hinata, aku-" _Aku mencintaimu! _Mengapa begitu susah untuk mengatakannya? Mengapa hubungan mereka harus berubah seperti ini? Mengapa aku mengatakan '_tidak_' tadi?

Katakan kau mencintainya! Katakan kau mencintai Hinata!

"H-Hinata...aku-!" Si gadis kini membalas mata Kiba. Sepasang mata nila itu membuat mata feral Kiba yang berwarna hitam pekat melarikan diri. "A-aku tidak tahu...a-apakah kau serius?"

"...Mengenai apa?" Wajah kaku Hinata, meski sekilas, kembali memperlihhtkan kelembutannya. Tanpa disadarinya sedikitpun, ia mulai berharap banyak dari pertanyaan Kiba. Ketika Kiba terdiam, Hinata kembali bertanya. "Katakan padaku, mengenai apa, Kiba-kun?"

"...B-bahwa kau mencintaiku,"

Wajah Kiba kini memerah. Sesuatu yang jarang dilihat Hinata selama ini. Hanya satu yang ingin ditanyakan Hinata; hanya satu lagi. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Mata Kiba kini diliputi determinasi. "A-aku ingin melindungimu, Hinata; aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menangis, ataupun bersedih."

Hinata belum mendengar jawabannya. "Apakah kau mencintaiku, Kiba-kun?"

Pertanyaan Hinata keluar lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya, dengan harapan tinggi, ia menginginkan jawaban sepenuh hati Kiba.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Akhirnya.

Perasaan Hinata serasa menjelma menjadi gula-gula kapas. Manis, ringan; diterbangkan oleh hembusan angin bernamakan Kiba.

Si pria mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata, meremas lembut kedua lengan atasnya. "Tapi...kau mencintai Naruto. Kau tidak boleh tahu bahwa aku...mencintaimu. Dari dulu; ketika kau hanya melihat Naruto, dan Naruto seorang.

Ketika aku bilang ke ayahmu bahwa...aku mencintaimu semenjak dulu - jauh sebelum Naruto mencintaimu, aku sudah menganggapmu. Kau ada. Aku selalu menikmati kehadiranmu di dekatku."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan rona merah kembali menggerayangi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, dan tanpa bisa ia sadari, air mata kembali membendung tinggi di soket bawah matanya. _Menganggapnya ada? _Entah mengapa Hinata merasa mencair ketika mendengar frase tersebut keluar dari dalam mulut pria ini. Kata-kata itu lebih dalam maknanya ketimbang 'aku mencintaimu.' Dan ia manyukainya. Sangat.

"Lalu...mengapa, Kiba-kun?"

"...Hinata,"

"Mengapa kau harus berdusta pada dirimu...pada diriku?"

"...Karena aku tahu, kau tidak mencintaiku balik." Kiba meringankan remasannya dari lengan Hinata. "Bisa menikahimu walau hanya setahun sudah bisa membuatku senang. Pada awalnya, aku tak memikirkannya, tapi perlahan-lahan itu membuatku ingin memanfaatkan satu tahun kebersamaan ini sebaik mungkin. Karena setelahnya kita akan berpisah, dan mungkin persahabatan kita akan berubah.

Tapi, Hinata. Satu hal saja yang harus kau ketahui: Aku Menyayangimu."

Hinata mendekatkan tubuhnya kembali kearah Kiba. Ia menyentuhkan sepasang tangan mulus terampilnya pada kedua sisi pipi Kiba, mengangkat dan memastikan pandangannya tertuju hanya pada dirinya. Mata feral Kiba menatap ragu Hinata. Namun dengan senyuman lembut itu, Kiba turut menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya ke atas. "Seharusnya aku tidak bilang '_tidak_' tadi, ya?"

Wajah Hinata memerah semakin membara. Ia teringat merasakan wajahnya terbakar tiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Naruto. Panas itu membuatnya gerah, membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas alam sadarnya. Kali ini juga begitu. Namun ada satu pendorong lain daripada yang lain bagi dirinya untuk terus menatap Kiba. Ia tidak ingin pria ini menjauh dari dirinya.

Ia hanya merasa, jika diperbolehkan benar-benar jujur dengan hatinya, tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kiba.

Hinata ingin pria ini menjadi suaminya, menjaganya, membimbingnya, dan menjadi ayah dari anaknya di masa depan. Ia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan, kesedihan, serta kekecewaan bersama dengan Kiba. Asalkan dengan pria ini...entah bagaimana, Hinata tersadar bahwa ia bisa melakukan apapun juga - ia merasa bisa mendobrak penghalang seperti apapun juga.

Ia merasa bisa memecahkan berbagai macam masalah jika terus bersama dengan sosok yang begitu perhatian dan mengerti akan dirinya ini; yang sudah dikenalnya begitu lama, jauh, lebih dari 15 tahun ini.

Dia bisa _bahagia_. Dia** 'pun** bisa bahagia di atas dunia ini.

Karena dia juga ingin bahagia, seperti orang lain pada umumnya.

"Nikahi aku, Kiba Inuzuka." Ia mengucapkannya. Kedua mata Hinata berbinar. Ia mengucapkannya dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Dari tatapan itu, ia menyampaikan semua pesan penuh akan harapan kepada si pria jounin. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan - kecemasan apa yang kau takutkan...tapi, tapi...kumohon, pandanglah mataku lebih dalam dan lihat, apakah aku berdusta?"

Kiba tak perlu melakukan hal demikian.

Secara pribadi, ia berpendapat, hal terbersih yang jauh dari noda dan kotoran duniawi adalah sepasang mata lavender lembut milik Hinata. Ia melihat keindahan hidup dari sana; mencerminkan kebahagiaan tak terbendung.

Kiba, jujur saja, merasa tak tahu apa yang ia takutkan. Tapi mungkin, ia hanya merasa terancam jika pada suatu hari Hinata kembali tersadar akan cintanya pada Naruto. Dan bagaimana Kiba (sebenarnya) hanyalah sahabat terbaiknya. Kiba juga menginginkan Hinata, sungguh-sungguh menginginkannya, tapi-

Ia terhenti dari proses pemikirannya karena sepasang bibir lembut nan empuk 'kembali' mengejutkan kelima indera sensitif Kiba.

Aroma semerbak dari Hinata tercium semakin mendominasi akan dirinya. Sentuhan lembut pada pipi Kiba juga belum terlepaskan, membuatnya mencair dalam kehangatan. Telinganya mendengar erangan kecil nan mesra dari Hinata, dan kedua matanya melihat Hinata yang memejam penuh khidmat.

Kiba merasakan saliva yang kini telah tertukar (kembali) antara dirinya dengan Hinata. Manis. Segar. Penuh akan rasa kenikmatan.

_Tolong, Hinata,_

_Tolong jangan lepas bibirmu._

"...Omh...K-Kiba-kun!?"

Kiba meraih punggung Hinata dan memeluknya dengan kuat. Mengapitnya luar biasa erat, namun cukup lemah untuk membuat Hinata merasakan keintiman yang diberikan Kiba. "Kau mencintaiku?"

Kiba melepas pagutan dan beralih menancapkan mata feral-nya pada Hinata, mengakibatkan si penerus Hyuuga tertegun ngeri. Tubuhnya merinding dingin, melihat peluh di sisi kening Kiba, serta bibir si pria yang sedikit memerah akibat 'serangan mendadak Hinata.' "Aku mencintaimu, Kiba-kun. Aku menginginkanmu; karena itu, seperti biasa sedari dulu, tumpahkan perasaanmu padaku."

Kiba menanggalkan jaket jounin-nya, menjatuhkannya begitu saja ke lantai kamar Hinata. Dia akan memiliki Hinata. Dia **akan** memiliki Hinata. _Aku akan memiliki Hinata! _

Kiba meraih dagu Hinata dengan tiba-tiba menggunakan ujung bibirnya, mengecup dan menjilatinya. _Manis_. Kiba selalu penasaran, mengapa aroma Hinata bisa begitu manis. Apa dia selama ini selalu mandi dengan menggunakan sari bunga serta madu dan susu?

Yang jelas Kiba menyukai ini.

Berangkat daru dagu mulus Hinata, Kiba mulai melancarkan serangan balik. Napas mereka kembali beradu di dalam rongga mulut diantara keduanya. Kedua mata Hinata menyayup lemah, menerima dengan lapang dada dominasi suprim sang ninja pemburu.

Hinata mengerti ketika dia mengharapkan Kiba, dia juga akan diperlakukan bagaikan binatang (anjing, tepatnya). Bayangan hal seperti itu selalu bisa membakar wajah Hinata, mengirimkan bayangan dan gairah liar yang jauh melebih fantasi **terliar** Hinata.

Hinata kembali mengangkat kakinya kebalik pinggang Kiba. Namun kali ini lain. Ia melompat dan menggantung penuh keintiman pada tubuh Kiba bagaikan seekor kera. Namun tetap saja hinata hanya dapat bertahan darite terkaman anjing milik Kiba.

"Fhaah~!" Hinata melepas dirinya terlebih dulu. Saliva kental menggantung diantara keduanya. Napas mereka memburu tak menentu, raut merah keduanya tak tertahankan lagi. Mereka tenggelam dalam hasrat dan cinta, ingin saling memiliki satu sama lainnya. "K-Kiba-kun, aku tak bisa menahan diriku...maaf," Hinata kini mendarat diatas lantai. Ia berniat menarik diri, namun Kiba sepertinya masih belum ingin melepaskannya.

"Tidak secepat itu, _hime_." Hinata kembali merinding. Tatapan liar Kiba serasa menelanjangi dirinya, membuatnya bugil tanpa keinginannya sendiri. "Aku belum 'menandaimu.'"

"...Apa...maksud-oh, tidak..." Wajah Hinata berubah pucat pasi. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kiba. "A-apakah akan sakit rasanya, Kiba-kun?"

Menghapus tatapan 'laparnya,' Kiba mengecup ujung hidung Hinata. "Apa aku membuatmu takut?"

Si gadis mengangguk. "...Hm, sedikit."

"Maafkan aku..." Kiba mengecup kedua mata Hinata silih berganti. Kali ini dengan kelembutan yang tiada dua. Ia menuangkan rasa sayangnya kepada Hinata. Ia ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa ia sudah tak salah pilih. "Hanya dengan berada di dekatmu, aku menjadi terlalu bersemangat."

Hinata tersenyum, mendengar kata-kata jujur dari Kiba. "Aku siap, Kiba-kun. Buat aku menjadi milikmu; aku adalah _jalang_ setiamu."

"Aku mengabdikan hidupku dan cintaku dan masa depanku dengan mencintaimu sampai mati, Hinata. Kau milikku."

Hinata teringat dengan lamaran dadakan Kiba tempo hari. Oh, begitu romantisnya. Kini juga begitu. Walau ia berlaku seperti anjing betina, tapi ia kini adalah milik Kiba. Dan, "...Kau juga milikku, Kiba."

"Aku selalu milikmu; dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya."

Hinata menanggalkan kancing demi kancing pakaian tidurnya. Piyama selembut sutra itu melonggar pada bagian kerah hingga dada, menampakkan kulit seputih mutiara milik Hinata yang merona dengan sehat. Tulang pundaknya nampak begitu lezat (oh, Kiba suukaaa tulang), membuat Kiba tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ditambah dengan tali bra berwarna hitam kemerahan, Kiba benar-benar tak bisa menahan lonjakkan 'Kiba Jr.' di bawah sana.

Kedua mata Hinata terbelakak lebar. Ia mengerang kuat, namun dengan segenap kekuatan keinginan dan fisiknya, ia menutup mulutnya. Aliran air mata menetes dengan sendirinya, membuat pandangannya membuyar lantaran rasa perih di sekitar leher dan pundaknya.

Darah segar mengalir dari sekitar perbatasan leher dan lundak Hinata. Kiba telah menggigitnya dengan hati-hati agar tak mengenai syaraf fatal. Bagaikan tipisnya jarak hidup dan mati, ia menggigit beberapa sentimeter jauhnya dari urat leher Hinata.

Ia menandai Hinata bahwa si gadis kini adalah miliknya.

Kiba menjilati luka 'kecil' yang baru milik Hinata tersebut. Kiba terus menjilatnya, selagi Hinata masih menghalangi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia bergetar; seluruh bagian tubuhnya mengerang seolah merintih kesakitan.

Kiba memeluknya, masih terus menjilat. "Psst, cup cup, lukanya akan menutup...aku janji."

"...Sakit," Rengeknya, berusaha menguatkan dirinya dihadapan Kiba. Namun si pemuda mengerti itu. Ia mengagumi kesungguhan serta keteguhan hati si gadis idolanya.

Kiba mengecup sisi kepala Hinata, membelai lembut rambutnya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji, Hinata."

"Kiba-kun...kumohon, hati-hati melawan ayah." Ujar si gadis dari balik isakkan kecilnya. "Aku berdoa demi kemenanganmu."

"Aku akan di sini; bersamamu dan menjagamu. Aku tahu resiko Ahura Kai. Jika sang penantang kalah, karena sudah berani menantang klan elit Hyuuga, **maka ia akan dienyahkan dari desa." **Kiba mengambil napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tidak akan diekstradisi dari desa. Aku akan terus berada di dekatmu. _**Jika kita berpisah, yakinlah bahwa aku akan kembali kepadamu. **_Tidak peduli jarak dan rintangan, kau adalah milikmu. Anjing selalu mencintai dan mengasihi pasangan hidupnya. Aku akan terus menyayangi dan mencintaimu."

Air mata. Lagi-lagi air mata. _Oh, Kiba,_ "A-aku begitu beruntung karena memilikimu, Kiba-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu."

-o0o-

Kiba terbaring di atas tanah. Debu dan becek menjadi satu. Alam menghina kesombongan dirinya. Menantang 'langit' adalah ketololan terbesar, menantang Hyuuga berarti kau sudah siap dipermalukan dan mati terekstradisi.

Kiba tak sempat melihat wajah Hinata untuk kedua kalinya pada hari itu. Tubuhnya melemah. Yang ia ingat, Hiashi membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Aku mengerti kau adalah salah satu orang yang tak percaya pada takdir. Tapi sekarang, coba pikir-pikir kembali kebodohanmu." Hiashi menepuk punggung lemah Kiba, dan berbisik semakin pelan. "Cobalah bangkit, jika kau memang sebodoh itu. Dunia akan menjadi membosankan jika orang bodoh sepertimu tak pernah ada."

Hiashi berdiri, berbicara lantang. "Hinata akan menikah dalam seminggu ini. Kau sudah gagal, dan baik aku maupun desa ini tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi." Ia berjalan kearah keramaian penduduk desa dan shinobi yang menonton duel maut itu. "Enyah, Kiba Inuzuka."

_Sial, bagaimana Hinata? Hinata-ku,_

Berikutnya yang ia dengar hanyalah lengkingan lemah Akamaru dan semuanya menggelap.

|Bersambung|

Berikutnya di Canis Loyalis:

Tidak Ada! Surprise!

AN: Saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update. Ada beberapa alasan, salah satunya adalah karena saya tengah menggandrungi serial Shingeki no Kyojin. Dan satu lagi karena saya tengah sibuk dg skripsi.

Tgl 24 Juli hari Rabu jam 11, saya akan ujian komprehensif (kompre). Mohon doa kalian agar saya sukses dalam menjalaninya. Setelah itu, mungkin saya bisa fokus pada fic Project Canis dan Project Rebellion Persona 4, serta apapun fic Shingeki no Kyojin yang tengah saya tulis.

Bagaimana menurut kalian fluff KibaHina di chapter ini? Saya tetap tak bisa berbohong mengenai hot-nya mereka berdua. Heheheheee, tunggu kelanjutan beriktnya.

Crow signed out, _Adieu_!


End file.
